


Небо Ночи

by Lena013



Series: Небо Ночи [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Dungeons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Obsession, Friendship, Gen, Older brother Sawada Tsunayoshi, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Тсуна был слабым, беспламенным, тихим, незаметным и совершенно точно никчёмным мальчишкой — за одну его улыбку хотелось продать душу.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Daemon Spade
Series: Небо Ночи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

По мнению Аширы, его брат всегда был каким-то не таким, не от мира сего. Тсуна был нескладным, наивным и молчаливым. В детстве он приветливо улыбался незнакомцам и отчаянно хотел с кем-то подружиться. Ашира вздыхал и говорил младшему брату, чтобы тот не предлагал подобного всем подряд, потому что мир полон плохих людей — Тсуна поправлял его, говоря, что это не люди плохие, а обстоятельства, которые их такими сделали. Логика шестилетнего старшего разбивалась об непробиваемую уверенность пятилетнего младшего. Один год — большая разница, когда вы дети, небольшая, когда подростки и совсем теряющаяся у взрослых людей. Ашира трепал брата по пушистым волосам и просил его быть мудрее и осторожнее, на что тот посмеялся.

Тсуна нашёл своего первого друга среди резни, металлического привкуса в воздухе и десятка тел посреди леса. Тсуна бесстрашно подошёл к невозмутимому Стражу Вендикаре и так по-детски предложил ему дружить, что абсурднее ситуации не могло существовать. Тсуна был давно искомым Небом Вендиче и вёл себя так словно знал это с самого начала — _интуиция,_ пожмёт острыми плечами мальчишка в будущем.

Джаггер не мог не взять этого мальчика с собой; Стражи не могли отказать ему ни в просьбе покатать на плечах, ни в предложении поиграть в салки, пока Джаггер сходит за Господином; Бермуда не мог сдержать удивления от увиденной сюрреалистичной картины и не мог ответить отказом на предложение дружить от маленького мальчика с самой нежной улыбкой на всём белом свете. Глава Вендикаре сжимал в руке ладонь мальчика и тот пообещал ему, что проклятие спадёт, надо лишь подождать. Аркобалено не верил своим ушам, но Тсуна умел убеждать — его пламя мягко расходилось по помещению, лениво обтекая стены, проходя сквозь них, разлетаясь по всей территории тюрьмы. Пламя _их Неба_ было тёплым, аккуратным, прекрасным и нежным — оно было как давно позабытое ощущение _жизни._

Тсуну не хотели возвращать обратно, но Небо хотело увидеть маму и брата, а противиться его таким простым желаниям было выше их сил. _Небо улыбалось каждому Вендиче и обещало вернуться._ Тсуна исчез на три дня, но Джаггер красиво заметает следы и подправляет память ненужным свидетелям — _Туман,_ односложно отвечает Страж мальчику, как будто бы это всё объясняет, и исчезает в портале.

Проходит время, месяцы, года: Тсуна приходит в Вендикаре через день, может два, как к себе домой. Забегает на пару часов, проведать потихоньку взрослевшего дядю Бермуду, который непременно сидит за множеством скучных отчётов, которые скрывают его от лишних глаз, и провести время с Джаггером либо за учёбой, либо за небольшими тренировками, рассчитанными на уклонения. Тсуна почти уверен, что если его попытаются убить из пулемётной очереди — промажут. Вендиче хранят моменты встречи со своим Небом глубоко в мёртвом оттаявшем сердце; Небо греет их, оберегает своим пламенем так сильно, что себе почти ничего не оставляет; Небо смеётся тихим глухим смехом, прося их не волноваться о нём, ведь в случае реальной опасности они придут его спасти — _Вендиче в этом даже не сомневаются._

Тсуна загадочно улыбается брату, когда тот спрашивает, где он опять шлялся до поздна. Ашира закатывает глаза и гонит младшего за шею на кухню, достаёт из холодильника тарелку с оставленной порцией и ставит в микроволновку. Тсуна виновато просит прощения, но в голосе ни капли раскаяния, Ашира только неодобрительно щурится и привычно треплет блудного брата по волосам.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро приезжает непонятный младенец, который представился репетитором для Аширы, отчего Тсуна, не сдержавшись, прыснул в кулак. Старший бросил на него недовольный взгляд, а младший не стал говорить, что прогуливает тут школу он, а оценки плохие у братца, вот ирония.

Реборн, а именно так звали странного не-младенца, был Аркобалено Солнца и редкостным засранцем — это Тсуна понял из рассказов брата, который успел за три дня опозориться, как никогда не позорился за всю жизнь, и вляпаться в два поединка, из которых чудом, не иначе, вышел победителем. Тсуна искренне посочувствовал брату, посетовав, что тот в прошлой жизни совершил нечто ужасное, раз в этой ему достался такой репетитор — Ашира захотел кинуть в улыбчивого брата что-то тяжёлое, но, вспомни чёрта, Реборн утащил его на «пробежку».

Бермуда сказал, чтобы рядом с Реборном Тсуна себя ничем не выдал; настоятельно так просил, с угрозами и взываниями к гласу разума в голове своего Неба — Тсуна услышал его, улыбнулся той-самой-магической улыбкой и еле-еле отговорил заботливого параноидального дядю не посылать в маленький городок Намимори половину Вендикаре. Даже пришлось пойти на сделку и остаться в тюрьме для мафиозных отступников на два дня, чтобы чересчур нервные мертвецы не ринулись следить за ним дома или, ещё хуже, в школе — это на него общая атмосфера смерти и могильного холода не действует, а простые люди не заслужили инфаркта от таких потрясений. Как Тсуна на крыше под убийственными порывами ветра объяснял маме по телефону с бешеным роумингом, что переночует у друга — _да-да, мам, у меня есть друзья, я не одинок_ — история отдельная.

Дома Ашира познакомил его с новичком Гокудерой Хаято, у которого разве что на лбу не было надписи «Ураган», и со своим старым-добрым одноклассником и другом Ямамото Такеши, на что Тсуна резонно заметил, что с последним он знаком, вне зависимости от того приводил брат его в дом или нет. Ашира хмыкнул и погнал его на кухню, мама оставила порцию обеда, до которой не добрался один прожорливый репетитор, а Реборн проводил его изучающим взглядом.

Тсуна удивлялся такой разномастной компании, которая образуется вокруг брата и в частности у них дома: появился какой-то шумный ребёнок с замашками суицидника и красивая молодая девушка с «лёгким» помешательством на репетиторе братца. Тсуна буквально кожей чувствовал недовольство Вендиче, которые таки решили поставить в надсмотр — _слежку_ — одного из своих. Слава Богу, что дохлых ворон с неба можно свалить на готовку Бьянки.

В Вендикаре Тсуна стал появляться реже и не так часто, как того бы всем хотелось — Аркобалено Солнца стал пристально следить за его передвижениями, как будто он в чём-то провинился. Бермуда стал нервным, что выглядело немного комично, потому что он достиг возраста самого Тсуны, а такое поведение у своих ровесников он мог окрестить исключительно, как истеричное. Конечно, вслух подобное говорить никто не стал, жить ещё хотелось. Добрый дядя предложил тихо и незаметно избавиться от Реборна; _нет тела — нет проблем,_ согласно кивнул Джаггер; Вендиче молча и красноречиво наматывали цепи на ладони — Тсуна вздохнул так обречённо, что должны были и услышать на самых нижних этажах.

Пока Небо доходчиво и миролюбиво объясняло двустам Стражам, что они не могут нарушать собственные правила, что они не могут убивать мафиози просто так, что они не могут убить своего собрата по несчастью — _не смотри на меня так, дядя, мне давно рассказали всё про Проклятие Аркобалено и не зыркай на Джаггера, пожалуйста_ — и что они никак не могут оберегать его от малейшей опасности — _хоровое двухсотное «можем» оглушало_ — был совершен первый побег из тюрьмы.

Бермуда и Джаггер как-то одинаково укоряюще посмотрели на своё Небо — Тсуна делал вид, что он здесь не при чём и ему в срочном порядке пора домой.


	3. Chapter 3

Реборн искренне не понимал почему ни Нана, ни Ашира не волновались, когда Тсуна мог пропасть на несколько дней. Ашира как-то раз сказал, что Тсуна это делает достаточно часто и всегда отнекивается, где был, потому надо смириться с этим фактом и жить дальше. Реборн даёт никчёмному ученику крепкий подзатыльник и решает, что выяснит эту загадку в свободное время.

Савада Тсунаёши — это умело завёрнутая в обёртку «неудачника» тайна. Савада Тсунаёши — это врождённая неуклюжесть, средние баллы в школе и прочный ярлык «гражданского» на досье. Савада Тсунаёши — это десятки разных улыбок, которые можно расшифровывать вечность, и каждая из них пропитана его искренней эмоцией.

Тсуна был _другим,_ что-то на уровне интуиции говорило киллеру об этом, что-то такое замечали и остальные люди, реагируя по-разному: Ашира желал оберегать своего брата (что является прекрасной мотивацией на тренировках); Нана выражала это в полном понимании и доверии, считая Тсуну по какой-то неведомой никому причине взрослым, самостоятельным и ответственным (боже, очнитесь, ему и восемнадцати нет!); Гокудера и Ямамото относились к брату своего Неба дружелюбно и в меру настороженно, не понимая откуда идёт это неясное чувство (Реборн их как никогда хорошо понимал); Ламбо и И-пин, на удивление, слушались Тсуну чаще остальных, как будто дети чувствовали в нём строгого взрослого, который каждый день имеет дело с непослушными детьми (Вендиче бы по достоинству свободной камеры оценили такое сравнение); Хибари Кёя смотрел на травоядное с подозрением лучшего детектива современности, будто бы нашёл преступника, что ускользает из рук правосудия с завидным постоянством (если бы Тсуна знал о мыслях главы Дисциплинарного Комитета, то смеялся бы минуты две без остановки); и один только Фуута прижимался к Тсуне, чувствуя умиротворение, ровно как и Вендиче, признавая в нём сильное мирное Небо, что охраняет сон гражданских и карает худших из худших. _Небо Ночи лишь улыбается ребёнку и прикладывает указательный палец к губам, никто не должен знать, у Вендиче свои секреты._

А потом люди начинают попадать в больницу и Тсуна призывает на помощь весь свой дар убеждения, чтобы убедить упёртых Стражей, что ему ничего не грозит, что его нет в списках сильнейших — пропавший без вести Фуута не сдал бы его, _он признаёт в нём Небо мертвецов._ Джаггер сообщает, что они не могут вмешиваться — _пока что,_ особо ярко выделяет он — но как только получится, они сразу же схватят Рокудо Мукуро, так что Тсуне не о чём беспокоиться. Тсуна не успел сказать Вендиче, что он особо и не переживал, но те, как и всегда, эффектно растворились в темноте.

Тсуна как-то нервно усмехается, когда видит резко засобиравшегося брата в коридоре и слышит что-то о приказе Девятого и про доставленного в больницу Рёхея — Ашира пронзительно смотрит в глаза, просит сидеть младшего брата дома и выбегает на всех парах, даже не захлопнув дверь. Тсуна прислушивается к себе, решает перекусить, а затем последовать за братом. Интуиция подсказывает, что ему следует быть там, чтобы не дать взвинчимым Стражам перейти ими же созданные границы. Вендиче чтят закон, следуют ему в точности и не терпят отклонений — такие люди не переживают собственных ошибок в законах, _Небо не может допустить такого._

 _Дядя его обязательно поймёт и простит,_ — думает Тсуна, повторяя эту фразу, словно мантру, пока добирается на одной лишь интуиции до старого заброшенного парка. Здесь он гулял с семьёй, здесь он встретил Джаггера, здесь он стал _нужным._ Небо Ночи грустно улыбается, перелезая через забор и безразлично обходит трупы дёргающихся животных.

Рокудо Мукуро был невероятным иллюзионистом, золотым слитком среди всех шарлатанов, обманутым искалеченным ребёнком и той ещё безумной сволочью, по мнению Тсуны, конечно же; по мнению Вендиче, тот был лишь сбежавшим преступником, которого нужно запереть поглубже и выбросить ключ. Тсуна бы назвал это конфликтом интересов, если бы вышел из тени, а не наблюдал за окончанием боя. Тсуна с восхищением смотрел на старшего брата: на яркое сильное оранжевое пламя, на серьёзные горящие глаза, на уверенность и милосердие, которым была пропитана сущность Аширы.

Тсуна думает, что из него выйдет хороший босс. Что именно такое Небо может угомонить нескончаемое желание убивать внутри покинутого всеми Тумана. Что его брат справится с таким Хранителем.

Тсуна принимает решение и выходит из-за угла, привычно улыбается и одним тихим словом останавливает Виндиче:

— Подождите, — Стражи замирают, поворачиваясь к мальчику вместе со всеми. Кажется, Ашира кричит убираться ему отсюда, потому что на него давит убийственная аура Вендиче, но Тсуна не смотрит на него и лишь делает ещё несколько шагов вперёд. — Оставьте его здесь, — кивает он в сторону Мукуро; обрушившаяся тишина могла бы его оглушить, а если бы он развернулся, то увидел бы комично вытянутые лица. Ещё бы, подойти к Вендиче почти вплотную, да требовать что-то, неслыханно!

— Нет, — чётко говорит Джаггер своим могильным тоном, от которого у подростков пробежался холодок по спине. И только Тсуна видит, что это был стоический отказ.

 _Небо улыбается так мягко, так просяще, так нежно,_ что главному Стражу приходится обращаться ко всей своей многовековой выдержке, он даже зубами заскрипел. Невольные зрители подумали, что это от злости и не на шутку перепугались за младшего Саваду. Тсуна лишь подошёл ещё ближе, смотря снизу-вверх невозможно проникновенно — _пламя Неба дарит жизнь, заставляет вновь дышать, вновь чувствовать._

— _Пожалуйста,_ — звучит вежливой просьбой и самоконтроль летит к чёрту. Джаггер со злостью убирает цепи, отмечая, что двое других Стражей уже сделали это — слабаки; они-то не могут себе позволить противостоять своему Небу. Джаггер, как наяву, представил себе реакцию Бермуды, внутренне закатывая глаза.

— Господину будешь объясняться сам, — кинул мрачный Страж напоследок, увидев почти солнечную улыбку своего Неба и искреннюю благодарность. _Ради такого и сотню приказов нарушить не жаль._

— Спасибо! — Тсуна действительно радовался и даже в порыве чувств обнял несчастного Джаггера, который находился по-человеческому состоянию где-то в пределах эйфории. Если бы у него билось сердце, то оно бы грозилось остановиться, выстукивая лишь через раз слово: «Небо».

Их маленькое Небо восхитительно, счастливо и так похоже на воплощение жизни, что ему можно позволить _всё._ Их Небо улыбается-улыбается так приятно, что хочется плюнуть на всё и остаться навсегда рядом. Их Небо всегда говорит: _увидимся_ , — и только это помогает Джаггеру отмереть и утащить остальных двух за шиворот, потому что те оказались полностью привороженные, что скоро в ноги кланяться начнут.

Их Небо имеет над ними всёпозволительную власть и никогда этим не эксплуатирует в полную меру.

И никогда не звучат слова прощания.


	4. Chapter 4

Реборн посмотрел на брата своего ученика совсем другим взглядом. Посмотрел на него как на Небо, потому что не ощутить чужое мягкое пламя было невозможно. Тем более для Аркобалено.

Тсуна был слабым, беспламенным, тихим, незаметным и совершенно точно никчёмным мальчишкой — за одну его улыбку хотелось продать душу. Тсуна был нескладным и хрупким подростком тринадцати лет — _в тёмном золоте ночных звёзд отражалась мудрость недоступная людям, которые медленно растворялись в карей радужке глаз._ Тсуна был «среднячком» по всем параметрам во всех областях — не заметить, как он из Вендиче веревки вьёт, было невозможно.

Мукуро во все глаза смотрел на стоящего рядом с собой мальчика и испытывал рациональный страх к тому, кто не излучает ни малейшего намёка на опасность, но которого слушаются бессмертные мертвецы — Тсуна дружелюбно улыбнулся ему, а у иллюзиониста пробежался холодок по спине, наклонился к нему и назидательно похлопал по голове — честно, если бы Мукуро не сидел, упал бы; настолько его пугал безобидный с виду паренёк. Кен и Чикуса рядом были белее мела, не сводя глаз с мальчика. А потом Тсуна попросил прощения за излишне грубое поведение Стражей, с грустью отмечая наливающиеся фиолетовые кровоподтёки подростков — кажется, был физически слышен разрыв шаблона.

— Я хочу тебя попросить кое о чём, — говорит Тсуна, присаживаясь на корточки, упираясь локтем о колено, щекой о ладонь. И улыбается невинно, а в глазах появляется что-то хитрящее, шкодливое. — Можешь считать это ценою за свободу свою и этих двух, — свободной рукой Тсуна поочерёдно ткнул пальцем в Кена и Чикусу.

— И что же это будет? — подобрался Мукуро, глядя настороженно, заранее злобно, потому что показной невинностью его не обмануть.

Тсуна улыбается тепло, на зависть всех обманщиков-иллюзионистов, и лёгкомысленно озвучивает:

— Стань другом и Хранителем Аширы, — сзади кто-то закашлялся, наверняка сам названный. А Тсуна смотрел испытывающее, требовательно, выжидающе — Мукуро понял, что отказаться у него права нет.

— Ку-фу-фу, — привычно усмехается Туман, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия; мальчик резко встал и потянул за протянутую руку Мукуро вверх, ставя на ноги.

— Я рад, — честно произнёс Тсуна, прикрывая ясные горящие глаза, и боль отчего-то притупилась, а сделка закрепилась на пламени. _Вот же сукин сын!_ Видимо, что-то такое было написано у него на лице, потому что Тсуна только гаденько хихикнул. — Ну-ну, лучше тебе не знать гнева Вендиче, если со мной что-то случится, — это не угроза, лишь константа, и улыбка… очередная ребяческая солнечная улыбка, которая неуловимо отличалась от всех предыдущих.

Кажется, Мукуро столкнулся с профессионалом.

Ашира, очень мягко говоря, был в шоке. Кто такие Вендиче ему объяснили ещё по пути в этот заброшенный театр, когда Реборн почувствовал их леденящую ауру и жажду убийства. Находясь с ними в одной комнате Ашира понял это, как никогда, отчётливо. Эти _существа_ возможно, когда-то, были людьми, но то, что он ощутил рядом с ними, не шло ни в какое сравнение ни с чем, что он успел до этого увидеть. Это были монстры, порождённые ненавистью; это были мертвецы, которые отказались умирать и гнили изнутри; это были беспристрастные Стражи омерты, чей закон нельзя нарушать, что лучше успеть умереть, чем попасться Вендиче. _Если ты попал к ним, то обратной дороги нет._

Ашира чувствовал это всем своим существом; Ашира захотел помочь Мукуро и его подручным, лишь бы те не оказались в тяжёлых давящих цепях восставших из могил чудовищ; Ашира готов рвать на себе волосы, когда видит рядом Тсуну, своего младшего слабого брата, который спокоен настолько, что не вписывается в общую атмосферу. Слова Тсуны разносятся по помещению раскатами грома, настолько было тихо, настолько чётко и непринуждённо говорил брат. Тсуна, казалось, не чувствовал той удушающей ауры смерти, того непроглядного отчаяния, что несут вместе с собой Вендиче — он улыбался им, как членам семьи и просил отпустить преступников, словно выпрашивал шоколадную конфету у мамы до ужина. Интуиция Аширы успокоилась с приходом Тсуны, проникновенный голос брата цеплял даже его, а странное ощущение безразмерного непонятно откуда пришедшего умиротворения помогло расслабиться. Савада скосил взгляд на Реборна, тот стоял задумчивый и хмурый, замечая явно больше своего глупого ученика.

Когда Тсуна обнял одного из Вендиче, то у Аширы натурально отпала челюсть и даже репетитор не торопился вставлять её на место, поражённо хмыкнув. Если бы Ашира знал, что такой реакции от Реборна не смог добиться ни один другой Аркобалено, то непременно бы запечатлел этот момент в своей памяти. А Тсуне хоть бы хны, он радушно помахал на прощание этим <i>существам</i> и развернулся к Мукуро, о чём-то тихо с ним переговариваясь. Услышать удалось лишь, что младший брат предложил ему стать Хранителем старшего. Ашира не уверен, но кажется после сегодняшнего дня, его ничего не удивит ближайшие лет десять.

И вот, Тсуна смотрит на эти воистину смешные лица и жалеет, что в его телефон не встроена камера.

— Мама просила купить молока по дороге домой, — непринуждённо говорит, разворачивается он к выходу, — не опоздайте на ужин, — оставляя последнее слово за собой, Тсуна сворачивает за угол, пропуская внутрь медиков Вонголы.


	5. Chapter 5

У Реборна было дикое желание позвонить Девятому с Емицу на пару и наорать на них благим пожеланием всего хорошего их здоровью и будущего в целом. На экспрессивном итальянском, чтобы посыл точно дошёл до адресатов. Потому что Аркобалено не понимал всей своей чёрствой душой: _как?_ Просто объяснить ему, **как** можно было не заметить _такое_ Небо?

Реборн рисковал, когда после ужина решил в едином резком порыве дотронуться до Тсуны, кожа к коже, влить немного пламени… и получить такую отдачу чего-то непередаваемо укутывающего тёплого и мягкого, как любимое одеяло, что сразу клонило в негу и сон, чтобы насладиться этим чувством мгновенно. В себя его привёл, как ни странно, сам Тсуна, с небывалой наглостью потянув его за щёки, как ребёнка! Тсуна улыбался извиняюще и просил его больше так не делать, на Аркобалено это плохо влияет. Реборн был слишком расслаблен, чтобы обратить на это внимание, да его на второй этаж даже пришлось на руках нести подростку, потому что такого сильного желания спать он не испытывал… да никогда! А на утро мальчишка делал вид, что ничего такого не знает про Аркобалено и вообще слышал только слухи, которые то тут, то там проскальзывают в мире мафии.

Не говорить же ему, что слухи эти из первоисточников бывших Аркобалено, которые с удовольствием делятся историями о своём времени и своём поколении. Ровно до того момента, когда в их воспоминаниях не всплывает Шахматноголовый и тогда приходится отдавать в два раза больше пламени, чтобы перебить ненависть, что пропитала само существование Вендиче. Тсуна только вздыхал на это, работы у него ещё много.

На каком-то подсознательном уровне, подтверждаемое интуицией, Тсуна знал, что у него есть цель: _Небо дарует Стражам шанс на новую жизнь, когда искоренит в них весь Мрак; вернёт пламени изначальный атрибут_. И эта цель кажется всё дальше и дальше, пока Вендиче не избавятся от объекта своей ненависти. Так что первый подпункт Тсуны: найти этого Шахматноголового, что немного сложно будучи тринадцатилетним подростком, которого из города бы никто не выпустил в одиночку.

 _Тяжела жизнь Неба Вендикаре,_ — усмехнулся сам себе мальчик, лениво петляя по улицам и избегая очередного ужина с братом и Реборном, которые в нём разве что дырки не просверлили. Прошёл почти месяц, а они никак не успокоятся, даже если Тсуна объяснил одному, что у него с Вендиче деловые отношения (Ашира на это только поджал губы) и что он их Небо (а потому не советую об этом распространяться, иначе одним киллером станет меньше; нет, это не угроза, посмотри в окно и примерно за третьим домом слева; ага-ага, бдят мои дорогие Стражи; нет, не звал, и вообще, дай мне поспать, жаворонок, всего пять утра!)

Как Тсуна разъяснялся с Бермудой, наверное, слышали все заключённые Вендикаре, единогласно решившие, что у них галлюцинации, потому что оба голоса принадлежали подросткам. Бермуда был убедительным, говоря о том, что за Рокудо идёт не остывшая дорожка из трупов, на которой даже подскользнёшься несколько раз, пока его догонишь — Тсуна с решительностью своего предка (фон Вихтенштайн действительно на мгновение увидел Примо Вонголу) уверенно доказывал, что такой сильный Туман грех запирать в четырёх стенах — _и в цилиндрических колбах, дядя!_ — и вообще это бесполезно. Вот тут Глава Вендикаре поперхнулся от наглости данного заявления, ведь эта тюрьма неприступна и непреодолима, на что юное Небо снисходительно напомнило о побеге именно этого заключённого. У Бермуды несвойственно для мертвецов дёрнулся глаз.

Спустя ещё два с половиной часа жарких споров, подросток с чёрными волосами и красными глазами опустился в кресло; Джаггер перестал изображать из себя часть интерьера и изящно отплыл от стены, когда его позвал усталый голос и попросил достать ему специальную бумагу для приказов с самой верхней полки такого далёкого отсюда шкафа. Ворча что-то вроде: «Воспитали на свою голову юриста», — Глава Вендикаре написал четыре строчки с тремя именами о том, что эти люди освобождены от заключения («если господа решат нарушить закон вновь, то будут немедленно ликвидированы без суда и следствия») и, закрепив это собственным пламенем, отдал свёрток своему довольному вымогателю и наглецу.

Небо благодарно рассмеялось, в новом порыве обнимая дядю, рассмеявшись куда-то в макушку. Небо не пугает запах гнили, что всё ещё источают все Вендиче и даже чмокает замешкавшегося Бермуду в висок. Небо выскальзывает из кабинета, словно у него открылось второе дыхание, пока оставшиеся Стражи омерты задумчиво сверлили массивную дверь.

— Теперь Вы меня понимаете, Господин? — поинтересовался Джаггер тяжёлым голосом с небывалыми нотками насмешки.

— Ты был прав, — кивнул Бермуда, постукивая пальцем по поверхности стола, — он из нас веревки вьёт.

Небо у них набралось немного хитрости.


	6. Chapter 6

Глаза Мукуро и Гокудеры нужно было видеть, когда Тсуна заявился на школьную крышу по время обеда и продемонстрировал Туману его заверение на свободу в письменном виде. Рокудо даже проверил его на подлинность, прогнав через иллюзии.

— Оно _настоящее!_ — воскликнул он, словно бумага ожила у него в руках и поползла от него в противоположную сторону.

— Как, черти тебя подери, ты это сделал? — выдавил из себя Хаято, посмотрев на брата Джудайме, будто впервые увидел.

Тсуна усмехнулся и неясно ответил:

— Надо уметь пользоваться связями…

И только Реборн посмотрел на него скептически, так как единственный понимал, что ради _своего_ Неба любой Атрибут горы свернёт. Тсуна бы поспорил, ибо пять часов споров с упрямым дядей были тяжкими. Но немой диалог с недо-чтением-мыслей пришлось прервать, ибо пора было на уроки. Рутинная жизнь вновь потекла своим чередом, раз в два дня Тсуна навещал Вендиче, старательно огибая кабинет Главы десятой дорогой, незачем провоцировать излишне нервного и злого Бермуду. Джаггер приостановил их просвещающие уроки, которые одновременно и опережали, и отставали от школьной программы: некоторые знания были устаревше-неверные, а некоторые исторически-достоверными и правильными, в отличии от учебников мировой истории.

 _Историю пишут победители, юное Небо,_ — любил повторять Джонатан, позапрошлый Дождь Аркобалено, профессор Кембриджа по дисциплине археологии и бывший контрабандист редких экспонатов. Тсуна видел, что профессор был не столь склонен к жизни, потому что за полтора века сумел сделать то, что не дано ни одному из Вендиче — _почти простил шамана._ Из-за чего ему не хватает сил ненавидеть этого не-человека, из-за чего он держится теперь лишь за счёт пламени Тсуны, из-за чего смог снять бинты, являя миру болезненно-серое, но не разложившееся, лицо. Джонатан был ближе всех, чтобы вновь стать человеком, и Тсуна старался проводить с ним больше времени.

Тсуну многие Стражи звали «юное Небо», но только у профессора это получалось произносить со всеми доступными интонациями: от укора, до похвалы. Джонатан был хорошим учителем и с удовольствием учил их своевольное Небо.

_Небо улыбалось и обещало, что скоро всё будет хорошо, но на все вопросы улыбалось лишь шире._

Тсуна почти вернулся домой, это была продуктивная неделя, что он провёл «у друзей», на его скромный взгляд. И вдруг он почувствовал чужую ярость. Нет, не так, _Ярость._ Разрушающую необъятную сжигающую всё на своём пути Ярость. Интуиция вопила об опасности, когда он развернулся и побежал туда, откуда шла эта аура. Мысленно Тсуна сокрушался, что ушёл всего на неделю, а у Ашира очередное приключение намечается. В том, что здесь замешан брат сомнений не было никаких.

Остановившись у самого начала перекрёстка Тсуна лишь увидел брата с его Хранителям, на одном возвышении, ближе к себе, отца, а на другом неизвестную компанию людей, во главе которых стоял парень с той самой Яростью. Тсуна смотрел на него, чувствовал эту непрекращающаяся злость и будто прочувствовал всю боль, что за ней скрывалась. Все шрамы, всю обиду, весь спектр предательства, поглощающее желание мести и так глубоко скрытое чувство ненужности — этот человек в маленьком полушаге от того, чтобы достигнуть Пламя Мрака. Тсуна знал это, чувствовал как Небо Вендиче, хотелось окликнуть этого человека.

Наверное, он сумасшедший, раз в который раз отрицает общую обстановку и атмосферу, напрочь прослушав информацию про Конфликт Колец.

— Не делай этого, — говорит Тсуна без привычной улыбки, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и — _нет, он точно смертник!_ — смотрит на Главу Варии с сожалением. — Пламя Мрака выжжет тебя, — продолжает говорить Тсуна несуразицу, по мнению остальных, а Занзас и вовсе готов взорваться от одного только жалеющего его взгляда.

Занзас стреляет молниеносно, обжигая пламенем своих офицеров, о чём ему немедленно сообщает громкий голос капитана, а остальные большими от шока и страха глазами смотрят на выжженную землю и к дьяволу уничтоженный асфальт на пару десятков метров впереди. От такого удара от Тсуны при всём желании не могло остаться даже кусочка одежды. Занзас на это лишь раздражённо хмыкает и разворачивается, чтобы вновь наткнуться на этого мелкого мальчишку.

— Пламя Мрака не любит живых, оно сожрёт тебя и не подавится, — предельно серьёзно сообщает Тсуна и офицеры Варии схватились за оружие, _почему они не заметили его появления?_ У мальчишки совсем не юный взгляд и глаза далеки от человеческих с бушующим внутри пламенем. В них отражается бескрайняя ночь, которая окутывает все самые тёмные и грязные грехи человечества; ночь, что скрывает следы и прячет паршивые секреты; ночь, что не выдаст тебя и даст нужный для всех покой.

Небо Вендиче существует лишь единственный раз в истории и сравнить его можно разве что с первыми потомками шаманов, которые ещё обладали немалой долей сил утерянной расы. Но ни Занзас, ни кто-либо из присутствующих никогда не встречал тех людей, а потому неизвестный непонятный — _вгрызающийся в сознание_ — взгляд бесил лишь сильнее.

Тсуна это заметил; Тсуна бессильно выдохнул облачко пара, несмотря на пылающего рядом Занзаса и плюсовую температуру на улице; Тсуна лишь отошёл на шаг назад, ускользая из-под атаки меча другого варийца.

— Ты обречён, — и снова не угроза, лишь факт. — Моё дело предупредить, — Тсуна почти отмахнулся от злющего Босса Варии и спрыгнул вниз, вставая между выступом и братом с его друзьями.

— Куда пошёл, _мусор_?! — последнее слово прозвучал настолько зло, что им можно ковать железо. Тсуна даже не обернулся, махнув ему рукой на прощание.

— Я домой, спать хочу, — если бы он ещё и зевнул, то одной улочкой в Намимори стало бы меньше.

Одному Скуало известно сколько пламени Дождя ему пришлось использовать, чтобы босс вернулся к своему обычному уровню ярости и не уничтожил дома гражданских вместе с их владельцами. Реборн вновь провожал спину Тсунаёши внимательным взглядом, Ашира выглядел так, словно его в четырнадцать лет сейчас инфаркт хватит, а лицо Емицу надо было видеть. Такого Внешний Советник не то, что не ожидал, даже в самых смело-безумных предположениях и помыслить не мог, что его младший сын, у которого пламени даже в десять лет не наблюдалось, сможет увернуться от удара Занзаса, да ещё и как-то подкрасться к нему со спины! Жаль только, что вторую часть диалога он совершенно не слышал, но что бы Тсуна не сказал — Занзаса это вывело из себя на уровне ненависти с собственном отцом.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Ашира с криком ворвался в комнату к брату, то… он спал. Тсуна _действительно_ спал и сейчас сонно потирал глаза, приподнимаясь на локтях. Ни капли страха, ни капли переживаний, в то время как Ашира чуть не поседел из-за его выходки.

— Ты на часы смотрел? — поинтересовался младший, укоризненно посмотрев на старшего. У Аширы нервно дёрнулась бровь. Несколько раз. А ещё сжался кулак. В следующее мгновение Тсуна возмущённо ойкнул и сел на кровати. — За что! — на голове зрела шишка от мощного удара по макушке, а над ним стоял злой, до светящихся в темноте глаз, Ашира.

— Ты…

В следующие четыре минуты Тсуна узнал о себе много нового: и кто он, и куда ему стоит пойти, и каким способом, и кого с собой прихватить, и вот уже та-а-а-ам, в месте не столь отдалённом из-за своей популярности, он может говорить кому угодно и что угодно, а от Варии пусть держится на расстоянии вытянутого города. О том, что это физически невозможно, раз их поединки будут проходить где-то _внутри города,_ Тсуна благоразумно решил промолчать. Только после этого Ашира смог покинуть его комнату, закрыв дверь, но не хлопнув. А ещё он пообещал на пороге перехватить отца и попытаться ему что-то по-новому наврать.

— Вряд ли у него получится качественно наврать лучше, чем у меня, — произнёс детский голос в темноте и Тсуна улыбнулся.

— Это точно, — он утомлённо упал спиной на кровать, поправляя одеяло. — Зачем _ты_ здесь?

Реборн промолчал, Тсуна услышал щёлчок предохранителя и хмыкнул.

— Для предосторожности, — мутно ответил репетитор брата, не сводя черных глаз с расслабленной фигуры, _чёрт, мальчишка в наглую засыпает!_ — Что знаешь о Пламени Мрака?

Тсуна медлит с ответом, ворочаясь под одеялом и поворачивается к киллеру спиной. Кажется, Реборн начинает понимать и ученика, и Занзаса, и, сам того не ведая, Главу Вендикаре. Подросток под одеялом усмехается, придя к логичным для себя выводам, не без помощи вонгольской интуиции.

— Тебе это не грозит в ближайшее время, Реборн, — говорит он так, словно научился читать мысли, — продолжай отказывать дяде Бермуде, — тут киллер чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, — и получай удовольствие от жизни. Ты в этом мастер.

<i>Не живи одной лишь вендеттой, не ставь своей целью ненависть, не дыши отравой из смрада мёртвых тел,</i> — остаётся между строк и Тсуна может лишь надеяться, что общий смысл репетитор уловил. Спустя долгую минуту молчания дверь немного скрипит и закрывается, Тсуна устало опускает веки, надеясь выспаться хотя бы сегодня.

<i>Не меняй решимость на ненависть, пожалуйста — быть одним из Вендиче, значит стать обречённым.</я>

Небо отголоском посылает умиротворение чужому Солнцу и надеется, что слишком часто этого делать не придётся.


	8. Chapter 8

То с каким упорством и фантазией Тсуна избегает пытавшегося его поймать отца заслуживает отдельной оды — Внешний Советник раздражённо скрипел зубами, не замечая насмешливый взгляд чересчур довольного киллера. _Я же говорил,_ — летает где-то в воздухе и от этого Емицу резко разворачивается к выходу и идёт проверять тренировки Хранителей Аширы. Реборн будит своего ученика ровно в шесть пятьдесят девять утра, скинув на него десять килограммов крошенного льда, и наблюдает за начавшимся собственноручным хаосом. Благодать.

В Вендикаре никогда не бывает солнечно, а до появления Тсуны, даже пламенных факелов на стенах не было. Сейчас же подросток проходился по коридорам с камерами, заглядывая в те, куда его вела интуиция. Он не понимал чего от него требует собственное нутро, которое каждый раз отвергало очередного преступника, пока он допрыгивал до окошка. Он спускался всё ниже и ниже, пока не достиг последнего этажа. Ниже этажа с колбами, где от силы было десять камер со всем оборудованием. Где бы Тсуна сейчас ни находился, здесь всего две двери. Две камеры на весь этаж и полное отсутствие света, а ещё убийственный холод, конечно же, куда без него? Мрачность Тсуну не то что не пугала, даже не трогала, а потому он уверенно с факелом из коридора подошёл к первой камере. Окошка нет, прислушавшись и ничего не услышав, Тсуна решил, что она пуста, но авантюризм и интуиция сказали ему толкнуть дверь, что подросток незамедлительно выполнил. Обширная комната со множеством непонятных символов и надписей, словно пещера с запечатанным демоном, и аккуратная точная глыба льда. Ювелирно сточенная, ровной прямоугольной формой — возникли ассоциации с гробом, а когда Тсуна осторожно приблизился, обходя все кровавые руны (серьёзно, дядя? Кровь и руны? _Серьёзно?_ ), он убедился в этом.

Протерев рукавом лёд от многовековой пыли, Тсуна увидел до боли знакомое лицо. Мукуро. Нет, не совсем. Не конкретно Мукуро, но близко. Тсуна повертел головой по сторонам, может ему повезёт и здесь написано имя заключённого? Хотя, с чего бы? Это последний этаж, к которому доступ, наверняка, имеет только Джаггер и тройка доверенных лиц, и тут всего два заключённых, навечно заточённых, судя по всему, в нетающий лёд.

— Почему я тебе нужен?.. — склонившись ниже, спросил Тсуна, задумчиво побарабанив ногтем по гладкой ледяной поверхности.

Интуиция напару с пламенем Неба твердили, что Тсуна нужен этому человеку, который тут уже не первый век, а Тсуна здесь не первый год. Вопрос возникает сам собой. _Почему сейчас?_

Когда Бермуда фон Вихтенштайн говорит, что его больше ничего не удивит, то он явно забывает, что у него есть юное Небо с подростковым максимализмом и которое находит себе приключения в духе своего славного предка, а именно: _если приключения не ищут меня, то я найду их сам!_ А именно таким способом Примо Вонгола и создал свою Семью. Глава Вендикаре это прекрасно знает, спросите Аркобалено Грозы того времени, что в своё время ещё и Талбота наставлял в искусстве кузнеца.

— Пожалуйста, повтори, кажется, у меня началась старческая глухота, — сказал подросток, которому больше четырнадцати лет не дашь. Где-то в тёмном углу измученно вздохнул Джаггер, который вспомнил, как тихо и размеренно они жили все эти века.

— Я хочу забрать себе заключённого с последнего этажа, правая дверь, — повторил Тсуна ровным тоном, каким говорил и до этого.

Глава Вендикаре себя не чувствовал мёртвым, а потому захотел умереть заново.

— _Mea Caelum,_ — перешёл на разговорную латынь Бермуда, потерев переносицу, — почему ты хочешь опустошить мою тюрьму?

— Во-первых, я не преследую подобной цели, успокой свою паранойю, дядя. Во-вторых, меня туда привела интуиция, которая мне подсказывает, что я должен помочь этому человеку, — Тсуна предупредительно выставил руку вперёд, — прошу, дай закончить. В-третьих, он там так давно, что вряд ли найдётся хоть один человек, который поймёт откуда такой заключённый вылез, если его вообще хоть кто-то помнит.

Фон Вихтенштайн почти уверен, что у него мигрень, которую он не встречал больше тысячелетия. Тсуна выжидательно остался стоять на месте, сверля дядю взглядом. Бермуда косо посмотрел на четыре стопки документов, которые он ещё не приступил разбирать, и если он сейчас начнёт спорить с Небом, то это может растянуться на несколько дней, а стопок станет всё больше. Если Глава Вендикаре всё-таки вернётся к жизни, то тут же утонет в бумагах. Какая нелепая смерть, однако.

— Дядя? — почувствовав какое-то неправильное изменение в настроении Бермуды, отвлёк его от весёлых мыслей о собственной второй кончины Тсуна. — Ты в порядке? — Небо искренне волнуется и готово на время отступится, если он сейчас скажет, что ему плохо, но… _обманывать Небо непростительно._  
  
— Можешь забрать при условии, что сам растопишь лёд и заставишь его поклясться тебе в полноценной верности на пламени. Джаггер проследит, — махнул рукой в угол Бермуда и оттуда плавно появился Страж.

Небо обогнуло стол и опустилось на колени, смотря на Бермуду снизу-вверх взволнованным взглядом.

— Ты _точно_ в порядке? — спрашивает он ещё раз, вкладывая в вопрос больше смысла, чем до этого.

Небо чувственно в прикосновениях и дарит покой, когда бережно касается пальцами впалой щеки; Небо беспокоится, глаза вновь становятся неповторимой красоты картиной и хочется смотреть на это вечно; Небо неуверенно улыбается и целует в лоб, прося отдохнуть и поберечь себя. Бермуда даже смеётся: _мы мертвецы, Coelum, мы не отдыхаем и не устаём._ Тсуна перебирает жёсткие волосы пальцами, чувствуя как к его животу медленно прислоняется чужая голова, Глава Вендикаре вспоминает, что такое сон впервые за многие столетия. Тсуна делает вид, что не слышал этой пугающей оговорки, смахивая всё на усталость. Тсуна аккуратно подхватывает слишком лёгкое тело и выражением лица просит показать Джаггера, где спальня Бермуды, а то кроме кабинета, подросток его больше нигде и не видел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Объясняю с латыни:   
> Mea caelum - моё Небо;  
> Coelum - Бог.  
> Разница в одной букве и Бермуда бы даже умирающим не допустил ошибки.


	9. Chapter 9

Деймон Спейд уже давно живёт вне своего тела, не думая о безопасности или комфортности «одолженных» марионеток. Они лишь носители, не более; они даже не влияют на его внешность. Деймон живёт своей долгой для человека жизнью, краем глаза наблюдая за Вонголой и со злой насмешкой отправляет Шимон «удары Судьбы». Деймон не отличает день от ночи, не считает дни, месяцы, года — потому даже не скажет точно, что это был за день и в каком городе он находился.

Внезапно Деймон Спейд осознал, что _чувствует_ чьё-то прикосновение к _своей_ щеке. Он так давно ничего не ощущал полноценно, так давно утратил способность чувствовать, что позабыл каково это. Деймон вернулся в своё тело, будучи готовым к ловушке или самой качественной иллюзии на свете, мало ли кому там понадобилось его тело. _Деймон открывает глаза и видит Джотто._ В первые секунды он правда подумал, что этот склонившийся над ним мальчишка действительно _он._

— С возвращением, синьор Спейд, — мальчик улыбается ровно как Джотто, нежно и мягко; рука не торопится исчезать с его щеки, приятно и тепло поглаживая большим пальцем холодную кожу. Спейд жадно всматривается в знакомое-незнакомое лицо, отмечая несущественные различия, и тонет в глазах, в которых отражается ночной небосвод.

Ему по-настоящему улыбаются, будто рады его видеть, будто ждали этого момента, будто хотели с ним увидеться. Джотто мерещится в жестах и словах мальчика, который говорит, что его зовут Тсуна, что они сейчас в Вендикаре и что Деймон может быть _свободен_ при одном условии. Сознание отчаянно хватается за последние слова, вопя о подвохе, но Деймон игнорирует его, цепляясь дрожащей рукой за ладонь Тсуны. Движения размазанные, резкие, тело отказывается нормально функционировать и мальчик помогает ему сесть, удерживая одной рукой в сидячем положении. Деймон смотрит-смотрит-и-смотрит на него, на Джотто, на Небо. Неспокойное неустойчивое сознание Тумана отказывается различать этих двух людей.

Деймон Спейд хочет попросить прощения. Здесь и сейчас, видя перед собой Джотто, чувствуя дарованное тепло Неба — хочется молить о прощении. Горло не слушается, как и всё тело, Деймон мысленно проклинает свою недееспособность, а мальчик только успокаивающе улыбается.

И эта улыбка лучшее, что он увидел за последние десятилетия. Кажется, что его понимают без слов, глаза знакомо прищуриваются, вторая ладонь убирает его челку и губы касаются лба. Тепло разливается по телу вместе с чужим пламенем. Это Небо любит всех окаянных, пропащих и безнадёжных; это Небо дарует якорь, покой и дом; это Небо создано для жизни, любви и мира.

Это Небо прощает его и просит в ответ лишь верности — и Деймон готов отдать свою свободу за такую ясность ума и бережный огонь, растопивший вечный лёд.

Тсуну обнимают в ответ, практически сжимая в объятьях, не желая отпускать, не желая расставаться, не желая отдавать. Тсуна ощущал, какой хаос творится у одинокого Тумана внутри, что тот путает его с кем-то другим, что тот отчаянно нуждался в тепле и заботе, что тому нужна любовь и прощение хоть от кого-нибудь. Этим он очень напоминает Мукуро, яблоко от яблони спустя десять поколений — было бы смешно, если бы не было столь грустно.

Тсуна малодушно радуется, что попросил Джаггера караулить _за дверью,_ иначе бы на одного иллюзиониста стало меньше: простая конкуренция туманников, ничего необычного. Тсуна удобно устроился на чужих коленях и сейчас прислушивается к чужому медленному сердцебиению. Тсуна закрывает глаза и видит мысленный образ того, как его пламя канет в пустоте этого человека — _настолько он разъел свою душу одиночеством._  
  
Тсуна только измученно улыбается, когда понимает, что в ближайшие пару часов отпускать его не собираются — Деймон Спейд очень-очень голодный до прикосновений и тепла.


	10. Chapter 10

Тсуна успевает лишь на последний бой Конфликта Колец, при том, что он выглядит так, словно не спал последнюю неделю и из него вдобавок выпили все жизненные силы, что в принципе было недалеко от правды.

Деймон был даже чересчур жадным и собственническим Хранителем, который не отпускал его ни на секунду: постоянно был рядом; постоянно смотрел на него по несколько часов, не моргая; постоянно собачился с Джаггером, как будто это стало новым видом спорта и Спейд решил стать рекордсменом. В какой-то момент Деймон умудрился переехать в кровать Тсуны — _конечно же, тайно_ — и Небо просто смирилось с таким вниманием, дабы сберечь свою психику. В конце концов, ни на что Спейд не претендовал и не требовал, лишь отчаянно нуждался в тепле, так и не сумев отогреться ото льда. Тсуна начинает думать, что его окружают какие-то _холодные_ люди, а он для них обогреватель.

Как Тсуна отлеплял от себя Спейда, чтобы вернуться домой, история долгая и, судя по смешкам Бермуды, очень уморительная. Вендиче знали, что мёртвые стать Хранителями не могут, а потому не сильно были расстроены самим фактом появления конкурента за пламя Неба Ночи. Деймон пообещал всё равно призрачно следить за ним, что, на истинное неподдельное удивление, поддержали Вендиче. Впервые в жизни, походу. Сейчас же Тсуна кое-как успел в зону для зрителей и прослушивал краткий экскурс в события, услышав сам замес битвы, где участвовал пленённый Девятый Вонгола, а также злосчастная месть от помещения в лёд — _Тсуна сначала подумал, что ослышался, как много стало отмороженных_ — ему очень захотелось доложить о прямом нарушении нескольких правил, а потом вспомнил, что омерты они, вроде как, не касались и пришлось остановить руку, тянувшуюся за мобильником.

И битва с внезапным отравлением и слышимыми только ему комментарием Спейда на тему «а вот в моё время…» — начались. Комментарии Деймона, вопреки волнению, вызывали неподходящую улыбку, а некоторые и вовсе смешки — на него бросали подозрительные взгляды Реборн и Шамал. Кто бы знал, чего ему стоило остаться невозмутимым, когда добрый Хранитель сказал, что однажды в детстве Рикардо сказал, что когда вырастет, то непременно женится на Джотто — _его тогда не смущали ни пол, ни возраст, ни предрассудки, счастливый был ребёнок в своём незнании_ — а уж когда вырос, то стал огрызаться, ровно как сейчас Занзас — _брачные игры, не иначе._

«Господи, Спейд, заткнись!» — послал волну своего негодования мальчик на Хранителя, но тот и не думал останавливаться.

Сказать честно, Тсуна очень волновался за Аширу, но Спейд так умело превращал это в балаган, приторно говоря, что если Небо захочет, то он вмешается. Туману никакие барьеры не страшны; тем более такому древнему и могущественному, как Деймон Спейд. То что последнее утверждение не было продиктовано самолюбием — Тсуна знал, чувствовал интуицией и пламенем. _Там где у Деймона непроглядная тьма, там же бесконечно-черпаемая сила._ Иллюзорные невидимые руки обвили его вокруг плеч и прижали к себе; Тсуна порадовался, что встал немного позади всех, и посетовал на ненасытность своего прожорливого монстра — Деймон вкрадчиво шепнул на ухо очередной стёбный комментарий, что следить в полурасслабленном-полуобморочном состоянии за битвой стало практически невозможно. Но Тсуна старался, потому что что-то подсказывало ему, что минут через пять начнётся самое действо.

То, что этим открытием будет обман, достойный королевской драмы, Тсуна точно не ожидал: приёмный сын? мать-проститутка? кольцо его не приняло из-за крови?

 _Что-что простите, можно повторить?_ — чуть не сказал Тсуна с небывалым за вечер желанием подойти и растормошить перебинтованную мумию-Скуало. Где-то за спиной во весь голос хохотал Деймон, говоря, чтобы они все дружно купили очки, а потом нашли портрет Рикардо и _сравнили._

— Почему так? — спросил Тсуна в пустоту, сложив руки на груди; ему никто не ответил, посчитав вопрос риторическим, но Спейд точно знал, что ответа ждут от него. Ледяные руки начали поглаживать тонкую шею, вызывая привычные табуны мурашек.

— То что Занзас потомок Рикардо — никаких сомнений, — наглые пальцы забрались под воротник рубашки, проходясь по шейным позвонкам вверх-вниз, — Примо не создавал кольцо только на крови. Да и Рикардо был его племянником, хоть мы никогда в это особо не верили, ровно до того момента, пока не встретили его сестру и свояка. Небо и Земля прямо, — он усмехнулся, обдав ледяным дыханием кожу за ухом, Тсуна стоически подавил желание вздрогнуть. — Энрико, сестра Джотто, была его женской копией, только старше лет на десять и с таким высокомерным взглядом, до которого мне ещё расти и расти, — Тсуна бы поспорил с этим, но не решился отвлекать, — а её муж, напротив, был статным брюнетом, но с довольно миролюбивым выражением лица, — Тсуна чуть было не повернулся, но жёсткие руки твёрдо удержали его от столь поспешного действия. — Да, я хочу сказать, что Рикардо унаследовал лишь внешность отца, а вот характер получил со стороны семьи Джотто. На самом деле, у них была на редкость агрессивная семья, — пальцы отпустили голову, — до сих пор не верится, что в такой семье могло появиться такое _Небо,_ — грустно закончил Деймон вновь вернувшись к нужным ему объятиями и уткнувшись носом в пушистые волосы.

Тема Джотто для него всегда заканчивалась болезненно, потому Тсуна незаметно завёл руку за голову, будто хотел её нервно почесать, а сам дотронулся раскрытой ладонью до щеки иллюзиониста. Короткое мгновение, но ему хватило, чтобы выйти из стремительного начавшегося унынья. _Какой же всё-таки нестабильный Туман._

Занзас продолжает кашлять кровью, кольцо красиво откатилось к шокированному Ашире, судьи не торопятся принимать решение. Если через минуту эта херня не закончится, то придётся вмешаться. Деймон злобно шепчет ему: _фарс,_ и Тсуна согласен. И нет, через минуту не заканчивается, почему бы нам всем не поболтать, пока потомок Рикардо умирает от внутреннего кровотечения с каким-то смиренным видом.

У Тсуны сдают нервы и он просит Спейда перенести его туда. Два коротких прыжка: сначала появится возле харкающего собственной кровью босса Варии, подхватить того под руку и прыгнуть второй раз, оказавшись посреди приёмного покоя в больнице. С чистой совестью отдав Занзаса врачам и пнув «скрытых» медиков с пламенем Солнца, которые тут для мебели сидят, Тсуна во всех смыслах упал в руки Спейда, который в третий прыжок перенёс их в знакомую спальню в Вендикаре.

— Спи, Mio Cielo, — рука ласково зарывается в чужие волосы, пока вторая натягивает на мальчика одеяло, — спи и не видь кошмаров, — из уст Тумана это почти что обещание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mio Cielo - моё небо


	11. Chapter 11

Следующий день был тяжёлым, по нескольким причинам: Спейд даже во сне прижимает так, что ни продохнуть лишний раз; он проспал свыше двенадцати часов; где-то дома его ждёт ещё десяток вопросов; он всё ещё не уговорил свой Туман не пожирать его глазами/руками/пламенем и отпустить домой. Тот, кто говорил, что Небо это якорь для Тумана, явно никогда не связывался с Туманом, у которого двойное помешательство непонятно рода и непонятно с какими границами дозволенного. Одно радует: в формулировке клятвы звучала часть, что навредить Небу нельзя ни в коем случае, даже если сам Туман это вредом не считает. Так что спать со взрослым мужчиной, который, безусловно, однажды залезет своими наглыми руками куда подальше, в одной постели можно, но рискованно.

— Вся жизнь — это риск, — сдавленно звучит от Спейда, который не спешит ни отпускать своё Небо, ни просыпаться. Хорошо устроился, ничего не скажешь.

— Деймон, мне надо домой. Отпусти меня.

— Там намечается какая-то заварушка, — сонно ответил Туман, упираясь щекой на макушку мальчика и забавно фыркая от его пушистых волос.

— Только что же закончилась… — неуверенно уточняет Тсуна, стараясь хотя бы извернуться в таком неудобном положении, не получилось.

— Нет, это новая, более опасная, чем до этого, а я не хочу, чтобы и тебя в это втянуло. Тогда у меня не будет шанса быть рядом, Джотто, — не открывая глаз, поясняет Деймон. Тсуна привычно пытается посмотреть на лицо Хранителя, когда тот называет его не своим именем, но из-за положения и это не получается. _Джотто_ — он его зовёт лишь когда теряет контроль над сознанием или сильно волнуется. Одно наложилось на другое, _чёрт, так и до старой-доброй нестабильности недалеко._

— Деймон, — интуиция подсказывает слова, — я знаю, чего ты опасаешься и что тебе грозит потеряй ты «равновесие», но я не исчезну. А даже если и пропаду, то вернусь, — Тсуна улыбается, хоть Туман и не может этого видеть, — нет такого места откуда бы я не вернулся. Ты мне веришь?

Деймон молчит, сжимая объятия до боли крепко.

— Верю ли я в перерождение? Ты это хочешь спросить? — усмехается он, свойственным ему насмешливым тоном, лишь дрожащие пальцы на животе выдают. — Умом я понимаю, что ты не Джотто, но твоё поведение, твоё отношение к людям, твоё не искорененное чувство справедливости, — Тсуна уверен, что у него останутся синяки, но ни жестом себя не выдал, — всё это делает тебя им. Всё это делает тебя _моим Небом,_ — иллюзионист ослабляет хватку и уже привычно шепчет куда-то на ухо, — а твоё всепрощение делает тебя Небом Вендиче, Тсуна, — собственное имя так непривычно слышать из уст этого человека, что холодок пробегается против воли. — Ты их спасение, Cielo, что дарует жизнь. Ты мой шанс не сгинуть в безумии, что постигает всех Туманов. Ты большее, чем все _те_ люди могут себе представить, — слова выходят с давно копившейся злостью; Тсуну отпускают, чтобы нависнуть сверху; у Деймона глаза холоднее, чем вода на дне океана. — Ты единственный и неповторимый, и если ты исчезнешь, то мир сгниёт окончательно, — возможно, это прозвучало как приговор, а возможно и как обещание, и Тсуна предполагал, что его Туман сорвётся, но не думал, что так рано. Впрочем короткий рваный поцелуй в губы за вред не считается ни Туманом, ни Небом.

_Небо знакомо-мягко улыбнулось, ласково огладив ладонью кожу, и выскользнуло из рук, спеша встревать в очередные проблемы, словно и не слыша свой Туман._


	12. Chapter 12

Влюбиться в их Небо всё равно что полюбить весь живой солнечный мир. Влюбиться в их Небо, ровно то же самое, что влюбиться в звёзды — невозможно далекие, слишком яркие, восхитительно прекрасные. Влюбиться в их Небо, значит добровольно отдать ему свою душу и позволить делать с ней, что тому захочется.

_Небо Ночи только посмеётся, отдавая тебе и душу, и свободу, говоря, что никого силой не держит и ты можешь идти — в противовес никто никогда не уходит, оставаясь рядом с ним._

Деймон родился в другие времена, воспитывался по совсем другим нравам и вкладывал в слова иной смысл, нежели принято сейчас. _Влюблённость равна превосходящим воображение восхищению и желанию быть рядом._ О таком писали поэты восемнадцатого века, о таком с улыбкой вспоминали люди девятнадцатого века — это преданность, это дружба, это невозможная для Тумана верность.

Тсуна не умеет читать мыслей, но что-то такое проскальзывает во взгляде Хранителя, на что он лишь улыбается так знакомо, так по-родному. Деймон видит в нём другого человека, но пламя, как себя, не обманешь; оно говорит своему носителю, чтобы тот не сходил с ума раньше времени, ведь Небо будет расстроено. Спейд усмехается сам себе и следует за своим Небом туда, куда никогда не думал прийти своим ходом — в будущее.

В будущем Тсуна просыпается в холодном тесном месте и прежде чем заледенеть от ужасающего осознания — _это гроб, чтоб меня!_ — крышка с грохотом отодвигается и на него с беспокойством смотрит Спейд, у которого над головой летает светящийся шар. Деймон помогает вылезти и нервно усмехается, говоря, что у них тут целый склеп с мёртвыми цветами и спёртым воздухом. Тсуна ступает по сушёным сгнившим лепесткам и стеблям, тянет за собой застывшего Спейда и идёт к массивной двери. Тихо открыть не получается, а вот выбить с грохотом, который разбудит и мёртвого — всегда пожалуйста.

Вендикаре наполовину пуст и мрачен, как никогда. Вендиче стали безжалостнее и непреклонее, становясь не только тюремщиками, но и палачами мафиозного мира. Стражи смотрят на своё юное _живое_ Небо, как на божество, не меньше.

Бермуда, который застыл в возрасте пятнадцати лет, смотрит неверяще, настороженно и с опаской — _Небо извиняется, печально улыбается, распространяя пламя, что фон Вихтенштайн готов поверить в чудо._ Джаггер удерживает Господина от порыва выскочить вперёд, потому что видит перед собой пропавшего без вести мощного иллюзиониста — _Небо делает шаг вперёд и в сторону, перекрывая обзор к Деймону, и смотрит на Вендиче с огромной грустью._ Вендиче не верят в чудеса с тех как пор умерло их Небо — _Тсуна улыбается, принимая их горе, как свою личную ношу, и опускает руки, не желая пугать их ещё больше._

Вендиче не доверяют Спейду и боятся _надеяться,_ что это их Небо. _Небо Ночи исчезло, забрав с собой сияние звёзд и погрузив их в непроглядный Мрак._ Тсуне тяжело смотреть на чужую боль; Тсуна хочет помочь им, сорваться с места и отдать всё своё пламя, какое только есть; Тсуну останавливает только предостерегающая рука Хранителя, которая вцепилась клешнёй, неготовая его никуда отпускать. Вендиче уже не так много, как было в его времени: треть смогла освободиться от Мрака, им выдали новые имена и отправили в мир, даруя второй шанс; _им не сообщали о смерти подаривших жизнь Небес._ Стражи смотрят с ненавистью на Спейда, молчаливо виня его, и Тсуна рискует спросить как давно он умер и какой сейчас год.

Савада Тсунаёши мёртв восемь лет, не дожив недели до своего пятнадцатилетия; убит неизвестным с атрибутом Тумана; они в будущем почти десять лет спустя. Деймон стоит у стены и выглядит так, словно здесь и сейчас готов сражаться, потому что видит, чувствует, что в убийстве обвиняют его. _Ты ведь уже убивал своё Небо, Спейд,_ — слышит неозвученную фразу, которая грозится сорваться с языка Главы Вендикаре. Его ненавидят, его презирают, его хотят убить самым жестоким способом, на который фантазия мертвецов только способна, но на пути встаёт их Небо, и они не могут ему противиться, как и раньше. _Даже если это спасёт его._

Тсуна ощущает обстановку и просит объяснить ему, что происходит в мафиозном мире и что с его братом — смена темы помогает, но попытки убить Деймона взглядом никто не оставляет. Ашира тяжело воспринял смерть брата и всё-таки стал Дечимо Вонголой — _желание найти убийцу стало одной из причин, Caulum_ — затем появилась неизвестная ранее Семья Мильфиоре, которая с небывалой скоростью захватывала власть. Внезапно умерли Аркобалено — _Бермуда злорадно усмехнулся, словно рад разрушению Системы Равновесия_ — и мир затрещал по швам. Это было незаметно, это были мелочи и природные катаклизмы, это были эпидемии и войны среди гражданских. Это была смерть половины населения Земли.

 _Мёртвым безразличны разборки живых,_ — отвечал Глава Вендикаре, пожав плечами на вопросы ошарашенного их бездействием Неба. Тсуна видел как его смерть сказалась на Вендиче, на дяде, на своей Семье — им стало плевать на весь остальной мир, потому что для них Мрак наступил те восемь лет назад, а до всех остальных просто очень медленно доходит информация.

_Небо Ночи поглотила бездушная тьма смерти, а потому мир горит в адском пламени и никто ему не поможет._


	13. Chapter 13

— Cielo, ты всё-таки сумасшедший, — подвёл итоги Спейд, залезая на крышу тюрьмы, вслед за мальчишкой, который решил «проветриться».

— Не переживай, прыгать не буду, — легкомысленно отозвался он, слова потонули в сильных порывах ветра, которые едва не сдували его хрупкую фигуру, если бы руки Хранителя не пригвоздили к земле. — Нам надо в Намимори, — и Небо поворачивается в его руках, и вновь улыбается губами, глазами, пламенем, и Туман не в силах отказать своему Небу.

Тсуна вообще с иронией подходит ко всем ситуациям, когда он приходит на финал битвы, потому что это уже третий раз подряд и, кажется, он выпал из жизни-приключений своего брата. А потому только появившись на поле битвы, где противник решил показать своё красноречие, Тсуна бестактно прерывает их оглушительно-звонким: «Привет!» — и машет рукой, да. Зато эффект незамедлительный, тут и Ашира со своей компанией, и Вария, которая недобро сверкнула глаза в его сторону, и босс Мильфиоре, которого Бермуда описал, как «слащавый цветочный маньяк, не перепутаешь», и ещё какие-то люди, которых Тсуна впервые видит.

Тсуна улыбается, подходя ближе, перепрыгивая по раскуроченной земле и чувствует, что Спейд с аристократичным видом идёт рядом. То что Деймон смотрит на всех остальных со снисходительной насмешкой, как на несмышлёных детей — он не сомневался, Туман у него бывает высокомерным ублюдком; временами, двадцать два на семь, не больше. Тсуна внаглую проигнорировал Бьякурана, которого от поспешных действий остановила пролетевшая в сантиметре от его носа коса; Спейд и Джессо обменялись такими приторными улыбками, что у невольных зрителей аж зубы заболели. Тсуна присел рядом с шокированным братом и с улыбкой потрепал его по волосам, как часто любил делать старший.

— И чего ты разлёгся? — Тсуна весело улыбался, как будто уже видел победу брата, и дал тому лёгкий подзатыльник. — Разве это был не твой гениальный план перекроить время? — и прежде чем его спросят, вольно добавил: — интуиция, — где-то за спиной хмыкнул Деймон. Джотто тоже любил все нераскрытые источники информации сваливать на интуицию. — Ты должен победить, братец; кто-то должен спасти мир от этого чокнутого, — кивок в сторону босса Мильфиоре, послышался лязг металла и взаимный обмен вежливыми формулировками двух аристократов. — Не обращай на них внимание, — аккуратно повернув голову Аширы обратно к себе, продолжал Тсуна и уже серьёзно глянул на брата. — Послушай меня, Ашира, так вышло, что в этом времени я мёртв, — брат вздрогнул, потому что точной информации о смерти ни у кого не было, но после первых пяти лет поисков пришлось признать очевидное, — и моя смерть очень плохо сказалась на единственных сильных существах нашего мира — Вендиче. Грубо говоря, они в депрессии, — кто-то среди Хранителей брата подавился, кажется, Мукуро, — и считают, что весь мир должен разделять их настроение. А потому ты единственный, кто может и должен справиться с Небом Маре, потому что у него шарики за ролики заехали ровно в тот момент, как он принял кольцо, а дальше всё по наклонной, — Тсуна говорил с такой уверенностью, словно сам наблюдал этот процесс, на самом же деле он вспоминал рассказы всех бывших Аркобалено, которые встречали владельцев колец Маре. Их было не много, но зато как экспрессивно о них отзывались!

Закончив не слишком воодушевляющую речь, Тсуна подал руку брату и помог подняться, чтобы повернуться и увидеть ещё больше раскуроченное поле и зубоскалящих Джессо со Спейдом. На плече Бьякурана красовалось расползающееся кровавое пятно, на одежде Деймона отчётливо виднелась копоть, а какими словами они разговаривали — заслушаешься! Тсуна негромко окликнул своего Хранителя, на что тот сразу выпрямился, извинился перед противником, пожелал ему всего наилучшего — _а по ощущениям, будто на три буквы послал_ — и в одно мгновение оказался рядом со своим Небом, собственнически обнимая со спины и утаскивая их подальше от поля боя.

— Силён, гад, — проворчал он и от него это был почти комплимент. Они стали вдалеке от всех, наблюдая за внушительной огненной битвой, но то и дело ловили на себе короткий взгляд, то кого-то из офицеров Варии, то Мукуро, то Реборна, то непонятной девочки в странной одежде. — Думай, что они завидуют, что я могу тебя трогать, а они нет, — шепнул ему на ухо Спейд, и Тсуна, не сдержавшись, наступил Хранителю на ногу, услышав сдержанное шипение. Мелочь, а приятно. Нечего разбрасываться двусмысленными фразами, на радость фантазии связанным рядом членам Мильфиоре.

— Прекрати, — тихо попросил Тсуна, прикоснувшись к холодной руке Хранителя, отвлекая его от желания прибить трёх поблизости Туманов. Впрочем связанный чудик, зелёноволосый парень и Мукуро отвечали Спейду такими же недобрыми взглядами.

— Чем меньше Туманов, тем лучше, — уверенно заявил Деймон, что в срочном порядке пришлось вливать в него пламя, дабы успокоился и не устраивал войну среди своих и пленников.

— Ты не можешь подозревать каждый Туман в заговоре, — Тсуна мог лишь надеяться, что звучало убедительно, а не безвыходно, потому что по-настоящему в чём-то переубедить Спейда невозможно. Как он и думал, Деймон лишь хмыкнул ему на ухо, и… — _Спейд,_ — предупреждающе произнёс Тсуна, отодвигаясь в сторону, потому что интуиция верно говорила, что у Тумана именно сейчас в очередной раз размоются границы. Спасти своё ухо от укуса удалось, потому что он, как наяву, видел эти неверящие взгляды рядом стоящих людей. Вряд ли его дара убеждения хватит на то, чтобы доказать, что взрослый (кха, древний) мужчина никуда дальше не полезет — _особенно, если сам в это не веришь_ — если уже позволяет себе такое в отношении своего тринадцатилетнего Неба. На них как-то косо покосилась девочка-в-странной-одежде, Тсуна ей очаровательно улыбнулся, кажется, ему не поверили, потому что даже отсюда чужое волнение было заметным.

За своими мыслями Тсуна чуть было не пропустил окончание битвы и то как босса Мильфиоре сожгло чужим пламенем, под крики его сокрушённых подчинённых и искренний-неуместный смех Спейда, которого не заткнул даже удар локтем под рёбра. Тсуна извинялся за своего Хранителя, который резко перешёл на старо-английский и пожеланий _мистеру Джессо_ пройтись по всем закоулкам Ада, напару с каким-то Козартом (это же было имя?) А какие проклятия в его сторону стали кидать подчинённые Джессо и как Тсуна их разнимал, стараясь успокоить одного и извиняясь перед другими! Ашира смотрел на брата со смешанными чувствами, новый балаган даже заглушил не начавшееся чувство вины, а вправляющий мозги удар репетитора и вовсе пояснил, что время будет переписано, так что Бьякуран будет жив, а потому за убийство это не считается. Реборн так же смотрел на Тсуну с каким-то сомнительным для гиперинтуиции чувством.

— Деймон, убери косу! — послышалось издалека и Ашира увидел, как Тсуна отчаянно пытается удержать на месте очень-похожего-на-Мукуро человека, у которого улыбка плавно превращается в оскал, а оружие в руках с лёгкостью отсечёт любому неугодному голову.

Ашира измученно выдохнул, садясь прямо на землю в окружении своих Хранителей под громогласный голос Гокудеры, спрашивающий всё ли с ним в порядке.

Сначала Вендиче, теперь непонятный Деймон Спейд — _когда Реборн расскажет кто это, то Ашира всерьёз будет искать седые волосы на голове_ — кто дальше? Его брат притягивает самых опасных и нечеловеческих существ. Ашира знает это, потому что чувствовал ауру, силу, дышащее смертью Пламя Тумана, которая исходила от этого не-человека, когда тот на равных сражался с Бьякураном, Небом Маре, ещё и обсуждать что-то успевал. Ашира понимал, что если бы не пришёл брат, то тогда случилось бы что-то другое — _кольцо Вонголы блестело на пальце и Спейд коротко на него посмотрел, резко переключившись и растворив в воздухе косу._

_Джотто — или Тсуна? — улыбался и Деймон мог поклясться, что услышал его добрый смех_


	14. Chapter 14

Дом встретил их теплом, уютом и запахом готовки Савады Наны; Тсуна представил Деймона, который успел за секунду помолодеть в два раза, как своего одноклассника; Туман само очарование и вежливость — завоевал доверие и благосклонность маман за пару секунд; Нана утирала маленькие слезинки от того, что у её младшего сына наконец-то появились друзья, не замечая _какими_ взглядами все остальные обитатели дома сверлили Спейда. Жить отдельно от своего Неба тот отказывался категорически, если раньше и был шанс, что его освободят от внимания, то после информации о маячившей смерти где-то через полтора года — о покое можно забыть. Деймон грозился ещё Вендиче рассказать эту славную информацию, если Небо не перестанет сию секунду отпираться и не смирится с неизбежным.

_Небо любят и никуда ни за что не собираются отпускать._

Ашира рискнул заговорить с братом только через пару дней, поймав его в гостиной — _Деймон невидимой тенью рядом положил свою голову на колени Неба_ — и тяжело вздохнул. Серьёзный настрой заставил отвлечься от книги и спрятать дежурную улыбку.

— Расскажи мне о своей смерти, — быстро произнёс брат, боясь, что передумает спрашивать. Деймон напряжённо замер и Тсуна незаметно передал ему часть пламени.

И Тсуна рассказал то, что знал: что его убили — _убьют_ — через полтора года без точной даты; что Вендиче построили ему огромный склеп; что убийца неизвестен; что его смерть является одной из причин принятия брата поста Дечимо. Ашира вздрогнул от первого заявления, даже не представляя себе, что это будет так скоро, что брат умрёт подростком, что за столько лет никто не нашёл его тело из-за эгоистичных Вендиче, что убийца остался безнаказанным — Тсуна касается его руки своей, улыбается тепло-тепло и просит не корить себя; _ты ни в чём не виноват._ Ашира смотрит на него загнанным взглядом, он никогда не понимал как брату удаётся улыбаться в любой ситуации, а тот лишь отводит взгляд и продолжает печально поднимать уголки губ. Деймон до боли сжимает предплечье и ждёт, когда застывшего мрачного Вонголу заберёт его репетитор, подгоняя на столь нужные его мозгам тренировки.

— Почему ты не сказал ему? — спрашивает он, становясь видимым, в своём истинном облике. Тсуна устало прислоняется головой к его плечу, разжимая ледяные пальцы на своей руке — _останутся синяки_ — и сонно закрывая глаза.

— Потому что тогда ты будешь первым в списке подозреваемых, а я такого для тебя не желаю, — отвечает мальчик, что в первую очередь думает о других. Смелое-смелое Небо, которое создано для заботы о других, о тех, кто подобного не заслуживает.

Деймон улыбается, позволяя мальчику разжать свои пальцы, и подхватывает его, чтобы переместиться в его комнату. В Вендикаре. Там у юного Неба есть шанс выспаться и полноценно отдохнуть.


	15. Chapter 15

Их Небо — это приятный для чувствительных глаз свет; это запах лета, морского бриза и горящего костра в ночи; это тёплые объятия и мягкие улыбки. Их Небо — это их бьющееся сердце. Их Небо — это смысл их существования, что оттеняет собою ненависть.

Их Небо должно умереть через полтора года и это сбивает с ног, забирает способность дышать, топчется на трупе надежды.

Деймон Спейд предаёт клятву, сообщая это; Туман не считает это вредом для своего Неба; он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы сгореть в собственном пламени — _Деймон лишь улыбнётся, если это случится, потому что без Неба жизнь станет пустой._ Во второй раз в истории Вендиче с ним согласны. Бермуда смотрит на Первый Туман Вонголы с задумчивостью, предлагая ранее невозможный для них союз. _Ради Неба они переступят все созданные законы мироздания._

Тсуна думает, что за последний месяц он был в школе раза три, но зато он везде отмечен, а его оценки со средних поднялись до очень высоких; Тсуна укоризненно посмотрел на иллюзиониста-тринадцати-лет — Деймон делал вид, что его заинтересовало новое расписание на семестр. Спейд ходил с ним в школу, влезая в сознания окружающих и внушая им, что непонятный подросток, что никогда не учится, нигде не числится и не отлипает от младшего брата Никчёмного Аширы — это нормально. Настолько обыденно, что школьники с осуждением смотрят на шумных Хранителей старшего Савады, на чьё сознание, ухмыляющийся Спейд, никаких блоков не ставил. Хибари Кёя попытался выставить давно-уже-не-школьника за двери, а в следующую секунду оказался за чертой города — Тсуна осуждающе зыркнул на свой Туман, тот невозмутимо качнул головой, мол, сам напросился. Продолжалось это две недели, каждый раз Хибари оказывался всё дальше и дальше от города, но об этом знали лишь довольный шалостью Туман и гордое мрачное Облако. А затем неожиданно Мукуро с ревностью перетянул внимание и без того недовольного Хибари, и Тсуна со своим Хранителем забылись на их фоне.

А ещё город наводнили Вендиче, но так профессионально скрытно, что только Тсуна и смог их заметить, а чуть позже и Реборн — Тсуна только улыбнулся и попросил молчать об этом. Увы, поймать хоть одного из Стражей не удалось, видимо, они в совершенстве овладели способностью растворяться в темноте, потому что иначе этого не объяснишь. Деймон отказывался посещать Вендикаре, сославшись на гороскоп — надо было видеть лицо его Неба в этот момент; а сам портал отказывался открываться, потому поговорить с дядей у Тсуны не получалось.

И вот где-то в один из таких моментов, когда сидящий на чужих коленях Тсуна задумчиво сверлил взглядом письмо для экстренных случаев, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что холодные пальцы Спейда забрались под футболку, чертя на плоском животе какие-то круги — в комнату ворвался Ашира со словами, что его ждёт церемония наследия, и, запнувшись на полуслове, уставился на Деймона ненавидящим взглядом.

Тсуна махнул рукой на то как его брат пытался прибить его Туман, и обдумывал новую информацию — интуиция твердила, что это не к добру.


	16. Chapter 16

Тсуна стоял в гостиной между Деймоном, которого вновь старался удержать на месте, и испуганным новым другом брата по имени Энма. Спейд, который в обычном состоянии слыл своим самоконтролем над _жаждой,_ сейчас не сдерживался от слова «совсем». Тёмная пугающая убийственная аура исходила от него не хуже, чем от Вендиче; казалось, что Деймон тонет в ней, теряется как человек и возрождается с Пламенем Мрака; _убей-убей-убей,_ — кричало в воздухе, что Тсуне пришлось уводить Спейда из дома силой, а Ашире сказать, чтоб спрятал своего новобранца.

Деймон схватил своё Небо и переместился с ним куда-то очень далеко: не Вендикаре, не Намимори, скорее всего, и не Япония. В этом месте цветут невиданные им ранее полевые цветы, светит яркое полуденное солнце и пахнет поздней весной. Это место не тронуто человеком, это место не отмечено на карте, это остров с руинами и забытыми мечтами почти истреблённой им Семьи.

— Прошу, Джотто, останься, — шепчет Деймон, утыкаясь носом в чужие волосы. Потерялся, забылся, вернулся в прошлое — в этом весь Деймон Спейд, живёт по обе стороны двух миров, прошлого и настоящего, смерти и жизни. Он полон секретов и тайн, он не сможет ими поделиться даже со своим Небом, он сам себе на уме — _Небо приняло его таким давным-давно._ Тсуна понимает, что ему не расскажут ни причину своего поведения, ни что это за место, ничего — _Туману улыбаются и тонкие руки обвивают поперёк талии._

— Я никуда не уйду, — говорит Небо и ему хочется верить; хочется забыть, что Небо исчезнет меньше, чем через полтора года; хочется запереть его, спрятать от злого, недостойного его, мира.

Деймон признаётся себе, что боится за своё Небо; Деймон принимает свои прошлые ошибки и готов размазать Шимон в порошок, чтоб наверняка; Деймон понимает, что второй раз потерю Неба не переживёт — он не Аркобалено; с не настолько стойким рассудком. У Неба в глазах звёзды при свете дня и улыбка с верой на лучшее будущее.

Деймон не готов поверить словам и не собирается возвращать Небо обратно.


	17. Chapter 17

Кто бы знал какими заковыристыми эпитетами Бермуда фон Вихтенштайн награждал Деймона Спейда, когда тот исчез в неизвестном направлении с _их_ Небом больше шести часов назад и не вернулся. О, стены Вендикаре давно не слышали столь изысканных в своей лаконичности формулировок, что припомнили и личность, и мать, и весь род Спейда — _где-то в Намимори поёжился от холода Мукуро_ — и продолжалось сие выступление долгие двадцать минут. Нет, Глава Вендикаре не выдохнулся, просто перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на вернувшегося Джаггера, который отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Вот же **vepra!** — и дальнейшие высказывания пошли сугубо на латыни, что звучало как матерный призыв Дьявола. К сожалению, ни Сатану, ни Спейда это не вызвало.

На необитаемом острове в окружении руин, дикой природы и Деймона, как экскурсовода, было не скучно даже спустя четверть суток. У Тсуны, конечно, были некоторые смутные подозрения, которые, что страшно, поддерживала интуиция: находясь совсем уж вдали от цивилизации и людей, у Хранителя окончательно сломаются рамки, и тогда уже Вендиче точно прибьют Туман за покусительство на святое. Тсуна старался не думать о своей участи, потому как это было неловко — раз, и он давно знал, что его Туман голоден до прикосновений — два. Передёрнув плечами, он невольно позавидовал брату, что у него таких проблем с Хранителями нет.

Ночь преподносит ему сюрпризы и новые поводы для секретов и молчания до скончания веков. Тсуна смотрит в тёмные глаза, в которых гибнет что-то очень важное, и в следующую секунду оказывается лежащим на земле. Туман держал крепко, и находился здесь-и-не-здесь одновременно.

— _Небеса, почему вы так жестоки?_ — на итальянском спрашивает Деймон Спейд, который перешагнул тонкую границу дозволенного _и хотел себе Небо;_ хотел его пламя, силу, душу; хотел его тепло, голос, тело.

Бежать некуда; Туман жадный, властный, падший и отчаянный; Деймон хочет-хочет-хочет его себе и не делить ни с кем. _Чёртов собственник,_ — думает Тсуна, когда его кусают в шею; кусают сильно, до крови — долго не сойдёт; избавляют его от куртки и футболки, словно их и не было — грунтовая земля кажется теплее ледяных пальцев, что увлечённо пересчитывают рёбра. Взывать к голосу разума — бесполезно; проявлять сопротивление — травмоопасно; можно только позволять Туману творить непотребства и вливать всё пламя, какое есть, надеясь, что это поможет утихомирить его — _пустота внутри этого человека такая же обширная, как и прежде._

 _Небу не хватает воздуха от долгого поцелуя, а Туман, кажется, получает удовольствие от удушения_ — Тсуна думал, что хуже быть не может, но походу его Хранитель садо-мазохист; блестяще. Тсуна готов поспорить, что Деймон везде: слишком много прикосновений, слишком много касаний ледяных губ на коже, слишком много вокруг синеватого пламени. И глаза у него под цвет пламени: мутные и тёмно-синие, _как море в ночи._ Тсуна улыбается этому сравнению, когда ему кусают губы — участие необязательно, но любая реакция благосклонно влияет на сходящий с ума Туман. _Небо улыбается-улыбается, зарываясь горячими пальцами в волосы и тянет на себя;_ Небо восхитительно горячее и позволяет согреться навечно замёрзшему Туману; Небо улыбается непроглядной тьме внутри него, и что-то обрывается, что-то останавливается, жажда притупляется и его тянет спать.

Тсуна облегчённо выдыхает, глядя на неполную луну — Деймон сопит под боком, опаляя ухо холодом. Тсуна малодушно думает, что в этот раз его пронесло. И, пожалуй, его Хранителя никто не убьёт, если ничего не узнает, ага.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *verpa - стоящий хуй пидараса (вот настолько Бермуда хорошего мнении о Спейде, не то чтобы он был не прав...)


	18. Chapter 18

Сложно сказать, кто удивился больше этой встрече: Ашира с его Хранителями, которые преследовали Шимон; Вендиче, которые безуспешно потратили двадцать дней на поиски своего Неба, но работу никто не отменял, а потому они стояли здесь со шкатулками воспоминаний; или же сам Тсуна, который шёл сюда не меньше километра, потому что услышал слишком громкий звук для подобного места. Тсуна резко вспомнил, что на нём сейчас совершенно не его одежда, а та которую он смог найти здесь, да ещё и старинную; что он весь грязи и пыли; и что открытые участки кожи в широком вороте, не с его плеча рубашки, являет всем любопытным и синяки, и засосы, и укусы на шее, ключицах, плечах — возможно, пора собирать деньги на похороны единственного Хранителя. Но вместо этого Тсуна знакомо улыбается и опирается плечом о ствол широкого дерева.

— Господа, а вы здесь какими судьбами, если не за мной? — и укорил, и вежливо задал вопрос, и осадил, и возмутился их невежественным поведением. Время наедине со Спейдом явно не прошло даром. Тсуна скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе обвёл всех взглядом. — Ладно, раз никто не хочет говорить, я пойду, — он пожал острыми плечами и оттолкнулся от дерева, — передайте дяде, что я жив, здоров и питаюсь три раза в день, — в последнее утверждение никто не поверил, так как тело выглядело ещё более тощим, чем раньше. Не объяснять же им, что всё пламя, которое не для Вендикаре, уходит исключительно на здравомыслие Деймона. Тсуне и так кажется, что каждую ночь он ходит по краю, а там либо плотские утехи, либо смерть — и то, и другое от рук Хранителя. Невольно Тсуна восхитился своим предком, и как только Джотто осаждал столь опасно балансирующую личность?

— Тсуна! — окликает его брат, за что получает удар от репетитора, который напоминает ему о миссии. Ашира смотрит лишь в сторону деревьев, ловит лёгкую непринуждённую улыбку младшего, а после тот скрывается из виду. Вендиче в растерянности, показывают второе воспоминание, а потом как-то поспешно сворачиваются и уходят в портал; им срочно нужно доложить о местонахождении Неба, пока то снова не исчезло.

Если вы никогда не видели два десятка Вендиче во главе со злым, как чёрт, подростком с горящими красными глазами — то вы не зря дожили до своих дней в мафиозном мире. По крайне мере, так думал Реборн, провожая отряд Стражей взглядом и желая, чтоб те не вмешивались. Пока Ашира был сосредоточен на Энме с Шимон было немного проще не думать о брате, который аккуратно так прятался от всех Вендиче и старательно огибал Бермуду, чьё раздражение остро чувствовалось на расстоянии. Остров можно было поделить на два фронта: в одном кровная вражда, в другом игра в догонялки — Деймон весело расхаживал от одного пункта к другому и обратно.

Что-то на берегу громыхнуло так, что горы содрогнулись — Тсуна не видит, но точно знает, что это Спейд решил поприветствовать Бермуду; Савада нервно усмехнулся и побежал в противоположную сторону. Это длилось полдня, Ашира смог договориться — _сами поссорились, сами подрались, сами помирились, красота_ — с Шимон и, под едкие комментарии Реборна, все в срочном порядке зашевелились прочь с острова, потому что Глава Вендикаре с Первым Туманом Вонголы разошлись не на шутку. Мукуро восхищённо присвистнул, когда в одно мгновение день сменила ночь — реальная иллюзия такого уровня и масштаба поражала воображение; Ашира сдавленно охнул, понимая, что им действительно стоит убегать; Шимон вообще не понимали, что происходит, но спорить не стали.

Тсуна сидел на самой высокой точке острова — когда-то это была главная резиденция — свесив ноги вниз. Наблюдать за боем было сложно: оппоненты были неуловимы, быстрыми до невозможности, чувствовались опыт, сила, мощь и прослеживался стиль. Тсуна был в крайней степени приворожён этой картиной: не пугало ни разрушительное Пламя Мрака, ни узнаваемые пугающие иллюзии туманника — _надо ограничить доступ Спейда к телевидению_ — ни возможность того, что он сам попадёт под удар.

Небо считало, что эта битва была самым красивым, что оно только видело — ночь укрывала их очередной секрет, до того как его изобличит утро.

Домой Тсуну отпустили спустя ещё пять дней, которые он провёл в Вендикаре, куда старательно не пускали Деймона Спейда — _боже, он что, бессмертным стал?_ Единственный в истории случай, когда кто-то упорно пытался попасть в худшую тюрьму мира, а его выпинывали оттуда с большим усердием и удовольствием. Чего Тсуне стоило объяснить дяде, что Хранителя убивать нельзя, что всякие синяки заживут — _он тихо радовался, что успел застегнуть ворот рубашки_ — история умалчивает.

И дома его ждала очередная головомойка, а Спейда опять не пускали внутрь, впрочем тут даже Мукуро не может сдержать его больше, чем на час. А сколько шуточек по поводу отношений со взрослым мужчиной от Реборна он услышал! Такое чувство, что киллер их куда-то записывал и сейчас остро и метко кидается ими в подростка, который искренне не понимал, чем заслужил столь пристальное внимание? Репетитор брата даже грозился позвонить Емицу, но вид у него был, словно ему нужен мало-мальский повод, дабы подгадить кому-то ещё. Ажиотаж вокруг себя Тсуна не понимал, Деймон позади насмешливо хихикал, напоминая этим Мукуро ещё больше, и только мама была такая, как и прежде, в этом дурдоме, святая женщина.

Неудивительно, что в один прекрасный день нервы даже у самого всепрощающего Неба не выдержали, и он ушёл прогуляться по городу в одиночестве.

_Небо не вернулось._


	19. Chapter 19

Тсуна нашёл это место случайно, он не искал ни с кем встреч, в кармане была пара смятых купюр, а желудок напоминал, что он пропустил столь нужный истощённому организму обед. Лапшичная была самой обычной, с двумя посетителями и одним работником — _владельцем?_ — готовили здесь превосходно и очень сытно. Подросток бы непременно попросил ещё, но в кармане больше не было денег. Молодой человек, протиравший тарелку, хмыкнул и посоветовал поискать в других карманах. На удивление Тсуны там действительно нашлись ещё деньги и он заказ вторую порцию. По мнению голодного человека, она была идеальная, немного острая и приятно горячая — то, что нужно.

Работник предложил ему не торопиться, никуда от него еда не убежит, Тсуна вспомнил, что дома ему тоже самое говорит мама, а потом он наблюдает как репетитор брата объедает его без зазрения совести. Видимо, дело привычки, когда в большом доме твою порцию могут незаметно и нагло уменьшить, пока ты мешкаешься. Подросток расслабляется и разговаривается с молодым человеком, который поправил очки, блеснувшие в свете лампочки. На секунду ему показалось, что карие глаза были мутно зелёными, сливаясь со цветом кимоно — _игра теней и света, ни более._

Молодой человек просил звать его Кавахирой и задавал ему дежурные безобидные вопросы: как зовут, в каком классе, как учёба, как семья, почему ты сегодня здесь? Тсуна отвечал, доев свою порцию и никуда не торопился; чужой голос медленно расслаблял, обволакивая разум, глупая улыбка сама появилась на губах; он терял нить разговора несколько раз, не заметив, что они в помещении остались вдвоём — _когда ушли остальные посетители?_ — и что ему безумно хочется продлить этот миг тишины и покоя. А потом Тсуна понял:

_интуиция молчит._

И это отрезвило его, словно разрядом тока. Его интуиция никогда не затыкается; всегда так или иначе советуя ему что-то даже в бытовых вопросах; сопровождая его в течении всей жизни, выбирая вместе с ним дорогу; направляя его, огибая все ямы и удерживая от падения, когда тот спотыкается. Стоило об этом подумать, как его оглушил вой внутренней сирены. Интуиция так не вопила ни при встрече с Вендиче, ни когда брату угрожала смертельная опасности, ни когда Деймон уверенно слетал с катушек — _Кавахира продолжал улыбаться уголками губ, а глаза хитро прищурились._

_Опасность-опасность-опасность._

— Честно, я давно ждал нашей встречи, — Кавахира отложил тарелку, заурядным жестом закинув на плечо влажное полотенце. Он по-отечески улыбался и от этого кровь стыла в жилах. — Савада-Тсунаёши, — не имя, словно феномен, озвучил он, — не думал, что в этом мире ты станешь Небом с силами превыше человеческих, — Тсуна вцепился в края стойки, когда Кавахира перегнулся через неё, уперев кулак в щёку. — Из мира в мир, ты продолжаешь удивлять, хотя я думал: _куда больше?_ На что ещё способен этот мальчик, аккуратно ломающий мироздание, будто это дженга?

— Я не понимаю о чём Вы, — тихо сказал Тсуна, незаметно отодвигая высокий стул. Он не думает, что у него получится сбежать, но попытаться стоит.

— Неудивительно, — хмыкнул Кавахира и пространство медленно поплыло. Тсуна не смог подавить испуганный вскрик. — Тут нужно объяснять всё с самого начала. Прошу, — они переместились в просторную комнату, обустроенную в японском стиле, где посреди помещения находился низкий столик с подушками для коленей и наполненными кружками травяного чая. — Я знаю, что ты осведомлён о проклятии Аркобалено, пустышках и, возможно, Системе Три-ни-Сетте, — Кавахира смерил его строгим взглядом и Тсуне пришлось присесть за стол. Пить он не рискнул.

_Беги-беги-беги._

Тсуна поморщился от зова своей интуиции, игнорируя внимательный взгляд.

— Система должна поддерживать мир за счёт пламени семи пустышек, семи колец Маре и семи колец Вонголы? — решил уточнить подросток, на что получил одобрительную улыбку, которую скрыли края стакана. — Кто Вы такой?

— Твои подопечные зовут меня Шахматноголовый, — Тсуна чуть вздрогнул, а не-человек остался невозмутим. Он был шаманом, представителем вымершей расы, сильнейшим из ныне живущих, тех кто жил раньше и тех кто родится в будущем Туманов; абсолютная сила, безграничные возможности и бессмертие; главная причина ненависти и цель существования Вендиче. — Вижу, наслышан, — долетело до затапливаемого паникой сознания, и Тсуна приказал себе собраться. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой о мире, — прозвучало, как начало вступления в секту, не иначе, — точнее, о параллельных мирах и о тебе в частности. Видишь ли, в других мирах, во многих, попрошу заметить, Тсунаёши Савада снимал проклятие Аркобалено. Прежде чем ты обрадуешься хочу сказать, что снимали его другие версии тебя, но с последствиями разбираться приходится нам, — Тсуна нахмурился, Кавахира безмятежно улыбался. — В очень далёком от нас мире много лет назад Савада Тсунаёши, единственный ребёнок в семье и претендент на пост Дечимо Вонголы, снял проклятие Аркобалено, чтобы спасти своего репетитора, оставшихся шесть младенцев, и чтобы уберечь Джиглио Неро от смерти. Для этого Талботом, кузнецом создавшим кольца, были выкованы шкатулки, которые могли содержать и самовоспроизводить внутри пламя. Их сделали с расчётом на то, что они послужат заменой пустышкам Аркобалено, и если это сработает то другой-я избавит всех от проклятия, оставив Вендиче как вечных Стражей Равновесия, они сами себя предложили, — поспешил добавить шаман, видя как собрался возмущаться слушатель. Кавахира замолчал и сделал глоток чая под нетерпеливым взглядом.

— Что пошло не так? — не выдержал Тсуна и задал логично просящийся вопрос.

Шаман мягко посмотрел ему в глаза.

— У них все получилось. Но нам не дано это повторить, — ещё один глоток, который Тсуна всё же молчаливо вытерпел. — Следует сказать, утверждение, что параллельные миры не пересекаются — чушь.

— Стоп. Что? — логика подкованная профессором и учебниками трещала по швам. — Параллели по определению не пересекаются!

Кавахира посмотрел на него со снисхождением и ожиданием. Озарение пришло внезапно вместе с оглушённым состоянием.

— Бьякуран… — потрясённо прошептал подросток факт, разрушающий вдребезги половину законов пространственно-временной физики. — Пока существует тот, кто живёт одновременно во всех параллельных мирах, являясь единым целым — всё бессмысленно.

Шаман весело хмыкнул и щёлкнул поникшего мальчишку по носу.

— Кольцо Неба Маре лишь следствие червоточин, которые мне нужно было как-то залатать, — Тсуна невольно восхитился и ужаснулся силам этого не-человека. — Вместе с этим кольцом для его носителя приходит безумие, нарциссизм и желание пошатнуть весь мир. Не вини мальчика Джессо в его слабостях, в конце концов, в одном из миров оно досталось тебе, а в другом вообще Реборну, — Тсуна задумчиво кивнул, а затем резко вскинул голову.

— Реборн ведь Солнце? — честно, Тсуна уже ни в чём не уверен. Шаман невозмутимо сделал ещё один глоток, _да сколько у него там чая?!_

— В большинстве миров — да, — подтвердил Кавахира. — Но как-то раз он был Небом, очень своеобразным Небом без Хранителей и с кольцами Маре, закопанными в горшок со цветком, — шаман раздражённо сморщился, будто лично общался с этим Реборном и был в шаге от того, чтобы его прибить, наплевав на желания Системы.

— Ладно, чёрт с Реборном, — махнул головой подросток, — почему мы не можем освободить Аркобалено, если Вы знаете, как это сделать?

Грустная улыбка, задумчивый взгляд в полупустой стакан, искусственно-созданный тик часов, которых здесь не было.

_Ненастоящий-ненастоящий-ненастоящий._

— Вселенная любит различия, _Небо,_ — последнее слово было сказано на неизвестном ему языке, но Тсуна предполагал, что это очередное произношение его атрибута, — и Ей не нравится, когда один мир похож на другой.

Тсуне потребовалось три минуты, чтобы просверлить шамана взглядом в надежде, что тот сейчас скажет, что это была шутка. Он не ослышался? Нет, ему не показалось? Вселенная, подобно радующееся жизни женщине, не хочет, что у неё были разные сумочки, которые были одного цвета, одной комплекции, но одна с замочком, а другая с кнопкой?

Тсуна посмотрел на шамана затравленным взглядом. Остановите планету, нет, Вселенную, ему надо выйти, продышаться.

— Хочешь сказать, что мы не можем использовать налаженную верную систему, потому что… Вселенная обидится? — Кавахира хмыкнул на это заявление, хоть оно было достаточно близко к правде; не обратив внимания на резкий переход на «ты».

Глаза из-под очков блеснули зелёным.

— Вселенная не выносит слишком частых повторений, Тсунаёши-кун, — произнёс шаман нравоучительным тоном и склонил голову на бок. — Система Три-ни-Сетте создана для защиты равновесия мира, но она никак не влияет на защиту её границ, — Кавахира нарисовал в воздухе два круга, красный и синий. — Допустим, красный круг — это наш мир с работающей Системой на основе колец и пустышек; синий круг — мир, где Аркобалено освободили от своей ноши и создали самоподдерживающийся вечный двигатель внутри шкатулок. Пока миры имеют явные отличия они недосягаемы друг для друга, — круги попытались пересечься, но вдруг их границы заискрились. Тсуна перевёл взгляд на шамана, чей голос неуловимо изменился, прибавив нотки безумного исследователя. — Теперь представь, что в нашем мире тоже создали эти шкатулки и центр главенствующих отличий опять сместился, — красный круг стал синим. Круги смогли соединиться в единое целое.

— Вы… — Тсуна прокашлялся, голос охрип от возможной догадки. — Хотите сказать, что параллельные миры могут совмещаться?

Кавахира одобрительно улыбнулся, так учителя радуются сообразительности своих учеников.

— Верно. Вселенная при помощи Системы совместит их в единое целое: появятся люди, которые никогда не рождались; умрут те, кто жив у нас, и воскреснут те, кто мертвы во втором мире; люди будут иметь два набора воспоминаний, а те кто нет — будут задаваться вопросами, почему все резко сошли с ума; появятся то, чего в нашем мире не могло быть изначально; могут сместиться законы физики; может исчезнуть пламя у всех людей, или наоборот появится у всего населения планеты разом, — шаман говорил ровным тоном, а Тсуна поражённо открыл рот.

— Начнётся хаос… — сдавленно произнёс подросток, представляя себе последствия и реакцию обычных неподготовленных гражданских. Значит ли это, что Аркобалено придётся оставить в покое, а тюрьма Вендиче никогда не прекратит своё существование? Новые и новые Стражи, живущие исключительно на собственной ненависти; обречённые неупокоенные души; лишённые второго шанса на жизнь. — Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?.. — прозвучало тихо и скорбно.

Стук стакана об дерево показался оглушительным, подросток вздрогнул.

— Я такого не говорил.

_Опасность. Беги. Сейчас же._

Тсуна настороженно поднимает голову, Кавахира улыбается столь доброжелательно, что хочется передёрнуть плечами. Улыбка неестественная, фальшивая, пугающая. Интуиция продолжает повторять, что ему нужно уходить, но Тсуна отмахивается от неё, бежать всё равно некуда.

— Что я говорил в самом начале, Тсунаёши-кун? — блики света скрывают глаза, когда шаман поправляет очки. — Изначально было намного проще, когда только тот-самый-мир с тем-самым-Савадой-Тсунаёши смогли разрушить проклятие Аркобалено и стали первопроходцами в этом деле. Это же и повлияло на Вселенную, подобно кругам на воде, задевая всё больше и больше миров, — Кавахира увидел полное непонимание собеседника и вздохнул. — Похожих друг на друга миров стало очень много и, чтобы Система не развалилась и миры не начали сливаться в единое целое, нужно организовывать кардинальные изменения, — шаман слегка улыбнулся, склонив голову на бок, выказывая всем своим видом ожидание. Тсуна неуверенно молчит, не зная, чего от него хотят. — У Системы Три-ни-Сетте, можно сказать, есть любимчики. Люди, предметы и события, которые она обожает и из которых она состоит. Я не говорю, что Система способна мыслить, но подобие разума у неё имеется, — чужая улыбка неуловимо становится шире, — и знаешь, что ей особенно нравится в этом промежутке времени?

Тсуна сглотнул, когда тонкий палец указал на него.

— Ты, — шаман непонятно чему тихо и коротко рассмеялся.

 _Все Туманы безумны, mio Cielo, им нельзя доверять,_ — звучит приятный голос Деймона в голове, и Тсуна впервые понимает, что он имел в виду.

— Как думаешь, — Кавахира перегнулся через стол, Тсуна пропорционально потянулся спиной назад, — возможно ли объединение миров, если ты будешь мёртв?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, тот мир, о котором говорит шаман, это мир канона.


	20. Chapter 20

_«Система любит тебя, Савада Тсунаёши»,_ — звучит набатом в голове, когда Тсуна оказывается на улице Намимори, а позади остаются железные жалюзи с плакатом «Сдаётся в аренду». Тсуна движется вперёд, в воздухе пахнет озоном, собирает дождь, над головой тёмные грозовые тучи. Где-то гремит громкий гром, отчего срабатывает сигнализация у припаркованной возле супермаркета машины. Тсуна хочет купить бутылку воды и пачку солёных палочек, чтобы погрызть. Дома, наверняка, не дадут подумать.

 _«Ты стал такой же важной частью, как Бьякуран, как семья Джиглио Неро»_ , — чужая хищная улыбка преследует в образах, Тсуна мотает головой, оплачивая теми же купюрами, которыми платил за порции лапши. Голова болит от количества информации, подросток часто-часто трёт глаза, они слезятся и хочется смеяться. Детская площадка пустует, вечереет, люди спешат добежать до начала ливня.

 _«Если убить тебя в этом мире, то можно позволить и тому миру, и нашему избавиться от проклятия Аркобалено»,_ — Тсуна лениво перекатывает во рту рисовую палочку; соль раздражает вкусовые рецепторы; приятно.

 _«Стоит ли одна жизнь спасения нынешних и будущих поколений Аркобалено?»_ — первая капля попадает на тыльную сторону ладони, следующие три на плечо и ноги, десяток последующих на голову, кончик носа и спину. Ливень начинается за пару секунд, Тсуна промокает до нитки, хрустнув размокшей палочкой и подняв лицо к верху. Кожу больно бьют ледяные капли.

Тсуна улыбается изломанно.

 _«Стоит ли твоя жизнь так дорого, Тсунаёши-кун?»_ — он не выдерживает и всё-таки смеётся. Смеётся так, словно услышал самый лучший анекдот в своей жизни; смеётся над собой, судьбой и устройством мироздания; смеётся над своей беспомощностью, перспективами и добросердечностью.

— Нет, — успокаивается он, если открыть глаза, то капли больно ударят по глазам, — не стоит.

Он кидает пачку безвкусных солёных палочек в урну и движется в сторону дома.

  
_— Сколько у меня есть времени? — спрашивает Тсуна, сжимая кулаки до кровавых полумесяцев на коже._

_— Не больше четырнадцати месяцев._

  
Конечно же. Могло быть иначе? Будущего-Тсуну убил неизвестный Туман, которого невозможно было обнаружить; Будущий-Тсуна умер в неизвестную дату, которая наступит через год и два месяца; Будущий-Тсуна умер за мир, за Аркобалено, за шанс оставить беспощадную Систему, и никто об этом не узнал.

_Небо улыбается немного отчаянно и весело._


	21. Chapter 21

Тсуна узнал, что оказывается его не было целую неделю, а не семь часов, которые он провёл с шаманом. Видимо, время в том измерении шло совсем иначе. Сначала его чуть не сбил с ног брат, чья гиперинтуиция визжала на протяжении всех семи дней: всё валилось из рук, ходить в школу было невозможно, сидеть на одном месте невыносимо, если бы его периодически не приводил, посредством пинка, в чувства Реборн, то Ашира бы стал волосы на голове рвать. Тсуна извинился и знакомо улыбнулся.

_Неправильно._

Сама атмосфера, сама ситуация, сама улыбка — неправильные, не такие как должны быть, чего-то не хватает. Тсуна ловко огибает брата и скрывается в своей комнате, избегая вопросов, показывая нечеловеческую усталость. Ашира не чувствовал такого даже на самой адской тренировке. На его брата будто свалилась судьба всего мира. _Почти правда, верно?_

Деймон появился через один телефонный звонок и десять минут. Было видно, что он хотел наорать на своё Небо, но сбился ещё на первом слове: Тсуна улыбался надломлено, извинялся за причинённое волнение и практически свалился в кровать в сухой пижаме и мокрыми от дождя волосами. Спейд прогонял образ Джотто, который принимал самые тяжёлые решения в своей жизни и хоронил друзей — улыбался ровно так же, а глаза на время потухали, становясь блеклым подобием самих себя. Туман забыл всё, что хотел сказать, ложась рядом — _впервые Небо вцепилось в него мёртвой хваткой и уткнулось холодным носом в шею._

На утро Тсуна попытался взять себя в руки, глядя в зеркало и отвешивая себе отрезвляющую пощёчину — _соберись, чёрт подери; ты — Небо Вендиче, веди себя подобающе!_ Мешки под глазами выдавали, но самовнушение вернуло задорный блеск на дне зрачков. _Умереть всегда успеешь, а вот пожить хорошо и красиво нужно ещё постараться,_ — Тсуна усмехнулся своему мрачному чувству юмора и спустился к завтраку. Определённо, и трава стала зеленее, и воздух свежее, и малой порции было достаточно, отдавая часть брату, который так и не научился успевать всё съесть до своего репетитора.

Окончить школу ему не судьба, а потому стоит сразу навестить Вендиче. Разрываясь между желанием наврать что-то неправдоподобное — _вряд ли ему поверят, что он прогулялся и заблудился в другой город_ — и рассказать нелицеприятную правду, Тсуна постучался в кабинет дяди. Дверь злобно и стремительно открылась, являя собою внушающего ужас Джаггера, который явно хотел прогнать того бессмертного, кто решил потревожить их. Увидев живое невредимое Небо, тот аж сдулся. Или у Тсуны начались галлюцинации, а может это его отпустило пламя Тумана.

Бермуда грозился задушить блудное Небо в объятиях, Джаггер поддакивал, Тсуна просил дать ему возможность дышать, пока он на тот свет не отправился раньше времени. _Он был счастлив таким абсурдным семейным ситуациям._ Радость улетучилась с первым вопросом и его честным ответом с промедлением. Удивительно какой эффект имеет слово «Шахматноголовый»: секунда, тишина и картина перекати поле; секунда, Глава Вендикаре начинает осматривать и вертеть подростка во все стороны, а Джаггер выскакивает из кабинета, живо подгоняя всех проверять защитные символы от всяких древних Туманов; секунда, тысяча и один вопрос со скоростью винта вертолёта от дяди и сдавленное хмыканье, неуспевшего и рот открыть, Тсуны.

В общем, начался настоящий экскурс в психиатрическую лечебницу, где все резко вспомнили, что тот-карнавальный-ублюдок имеет атрибут Тумана — зато теперь все уверены, что в новый дом Неба в Альпах, окружённого письменами неизвестно происхождения и рунами написанными кровью — _эту историю Тсуна знать не хочет_ — никакой Туман не проберётся. На Спейде и Джаггере проверенно. Заодно подросток выучил новые иносказательные маты от аристократа с лексиконом сапожника-моряка. Обратно в Намимори его не пускали, соглашаясь на то, чтобы он писал письма и кто-то из Стражей их относил. Тсуна жалел, что не видел реакцию брата и его компании — конечно, они где-то рядом — на первое письмо.

Деймона тоже не пускали внутрь, только на крылечке, только в сопровождении, только под пристальным наблюдением — Тсуна слышал как скрипит зубами его Хранитель, что параллельно ищет этого шамана, как самый свободный и необременённый аурой смерти, в отличие от Вендиче.

Так проходит немного-немало три долгих месяца. И словно в издевательство — _ох уж это неповторимое чувство юмора Туманов!_ — Шахматноголовый появляется с утра, будя его раньше будильника на минуту и держа в руках поднос с завтраком.

— Утро доброе, Тсунаёши-кун, — и улыбка вежливая, нескрывающаяся насмешки. Тсуна раздражённо бьёт ладонью по будильнику. — С днём рождения, — глаза смотрят хитро, как у всех Туманов, блестят отблеском мутно-зелёного и не скрываются за стёклами очков, что сползли на кончик носа.

На подносе лёгкая лапша, Тсуна смотрит на Кавахиру внимательным взглядом: либо часть шутки, либо шаман ничего другого не умеет готовить. Пожалуй, этот вопрос останется одной из загадок Вселенной.

— Благодарю, — поджимая ноги и забирая поднос, говорит Тсуна, жестом предлагая «гостю» сесть перед собой.

Тсуна ел в тишине, под щебетание птиц за окном и тёплыми лучами только восходящего солнца. Кавахира терпеливо ждал что-то лишь ему одному известное и Тсуна глухо стукнул тарелкой об поднос.

— Зачем Вы пришли?

Ему уклончиво улыбнулись, переведя взгляд в окно.

— Помимо того, чтобы позлить старых знакомых? — прочитал на чужом лице яркие поверхностные мысли шаман и расслабленно вытянул ноги вниз. — _За ответом,_ — сказано обыденном тоном, а звучит как приговор. Кавахира улыбается и от этого вновь веет потусторонним холодом.

У Тсуны было много времени, чтобы подумать; достаточно, чтобы принять решение; смириться с неизбежным.

— При одном условии, — чётко говорит он и шаман в любопытстве склонил голову на бок. — Ответь, зачем это тебе?

Кавахира задумывается, снимая очки и растворяя их в воздухе.

— Всё связано, _исступлённое Небо,_ — добавляется новое слово, но Тсуна не уверен, что хочет знать перевод, — на моё предложение, как и на твоё решение, повлиял ведь не один фактор? — глаза напротив оживляются, темнеют, затягивают в бездну. — Для начала: я хочу покончить с этой кровожадной частью Системы. Не я её придумал, не я вызвался её соблюдать и не я хотел из раза в раз обрекать на гибель Аркобалено Неба, а вместе с ним и всех остальных, — Кавахира тяжело выдохнул, будто впервые об этом кому-то рассказывает. — Во-вторых, я не считаю нормальным, что каждые десять-двадцать лет надо искать сильнейших людей с пламенем, да ещё и уговаривать их. На какие ухищрения я только не шёл! В итоге пришлось нацепить на себя маскарадный костюм, чтобы меня в ста процентах случаев, хотя бы заметили, а не прогнали к чертям за три секунды знакомства, — Тсуна неуверенно хмыкнул, представив себе это. С этой стороны он никогда ситуацию с Аркобалено не рассматривал. — В-третьих, Вендиче, конечно, невероятные собеседники, но исключительно, чтобы выместить на них плохое настроение. Они ненавидят меня настолько, что даже плюнули на смерть, чтобы меня сжечь на костре, — Тсуна хотел возразить, но понял, что шаман был прав. Бермуда лично подкинул бы дровишек в этот костёр. — В-четвёртых, я живу дольше всего человечества, — Тсуна натурально поперхнулся, его любезно похлопали по спине, — и за это время успел десятки раз восхититься в людях и сотни раз разочароваться, — шаман замолчал, остановившись в своей речи, в которой наверняка было ещё несколько длинных и веских пунктов. Кавахира только непонятно фыркнул. — Люди… всё дело в людях, — и смотрит на него прискорбно, грустно. — Есть такие люди, которые не заслуживают смерти, не заслуживают участи Аркобалено, но я не могу не отдать их Системе, потому что других она не примет. Некоторых из них никогда не встретишь среди Вендиче, потому что они на вечное полусгнившее существование не согласны, — Кавахира усмехается, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Разве что, кроме Бермуды, который всё это придумал. Ты знал, что он был Небом? — спрашивает его шаман, и Тсуна может лишь покачать головой. _Нет, он не знал, даже не догадывался._ — До твоего появления он был единственным Небом в Вендикаре, потому Аркобалено Неба умирают жестоко и мучительно, — его слова пугают, заставляет внутри что-то сжаться. Хочется перестать его слушать. — И есть ты, Тсунаёши-Савада, — интуиция снова что-то судорожно шепчет; Кавахира приближается ближе; позади лишь стенка, — и ты во всех мирах являешься проблемой, спасением, решением, смертельным приговором. Когда как.

У шамана глаза бездонные и тёмные; у шамана улыбка неестественная, приклеенная кривыми руками, подходящая для ёкаев; у шамана вид захлестнувшего весь мир безумия.

— Спрашиваешь, _зачем мне желать тебе смерти?_ — Кавахира окончательно теряет образ человека; Тсуна не отважится даже пошевелиться. — Если я убью тебя, то… _всё закончится?_ — он смотрит исключительно в душу, он сообщает уже известное, он заставляет перебороть животный ужас.

— Почему Вы это спрашиваете? — голос чуть дрожит, но Тсуна старается произносить слова чётко, чтобы не пришлось повторять.

Кавахира моргает и всю ауру резко сметает подчистую; Кавахира смотрит на него как-то потерянно; Кавахира берёт себя в руки и умело делает вид, что ничего не было.

— Живи, пока можёшь, дитя, — он растворяется в воздухе и Тсуна разрешает себе судорожно дышать, хватаясь за бешено бьющееся сердце. Так страшно ему отродясь не было; с таким переживаньем, он бы даже свою смерть не встретил.

Небу Ночи исполнилось четырнадцать лет, осталось меньше года до конца.


	22. Chapter 22

Говорят, что жизнь скучна без риска, потому Тсуна шепчет на ухо своему Хранителю, что хочет сбежать. Прорываться через письмена, злых Вендиче, которые пытаются попасть по Спейду, а не по своему Небу — проблематично, учитывая, что Небо весело хохочет на спине иллюзиониста — а потом красиво исчезнуть; это будоражит дух любителя приключений, которым Тсуна никогда не был, но самое время открывать новые горизонты.

Небо просится посмотреть мир, пожить в бегах от бдительных Вендиче и всего мафиозного мира заодно, которым раздали листовки и показную семизначную сумму в вознаграждение. Несколько раз пришлось убегать от трёх разных Аркобалено. Тсуна, казалось, совсем страх потерял по дороге, и только веселился, показывая младенцу-каскадёру средний палец на его выкрики, позволяя Спейду утащить себя за шиворот в новое место.

Небо чуть ли не светится изнутри и виснет на нём, улыбаясь обещающе и даря такое количество тепла, что руки обжигает.

Деймон думает, что это его утягивают в омут с головой, а не он их перемещает из раза в раз. Они заглядывают в Намимори, но не домой, за которым точно следят, а в школу во время обеда; Тсуна пугает старшего брата совсем детским «бу» и глухо смеётся в крепких объятиях, а затем терпит пару поучительных подзатыльников.

Ашира замирает и говорит, что Тсуна изменился — тот лишь усмехается, говоря, что познал вкус жизни без школьных будней. Реборн смотрит на внезапно свалившегося брата ученика задумчивее обычного; _с ним что-то не так._ Тсуна перехватывает скользящий по себе взгляд и улыбается столь несвойственно себе, но лёгкая волна пламени сбивает с мысли, и на следующий день Ашира будет отдуваться за выходку брата на тренировке, а киллер мрачно чистить оружие. _Что-то не так,_ — не оставит его мысли, но сделать он ничего с этим не сможет.

Тсуна катается на лыжах и падает раз тридцать за десять минут, он весь в снегу, похож на взъерошенного воробья, на щеках красный румянец и он до ужаса довольный, что как-то пропускает очередной приступ «нежности» от Хранителя, который успел избавить Небо от тёплого свитера. База отдыха в снежных горах прекрасна, создаёт особую атмосферу, а номер у них просторный с одной кроватью и разжигаемым камином. И впервые Тсуна понимает, что пускай Спейд делает, что хочет — _Небо приятно смеётся, обвивая шею руками, тянет к себе и смотрит обещающе-хитро._ Ночь также скрывает в себе ещё один секрет, за который можно и казнить в некоторых странах.

Туман за много лет наконец чувствует себя отогретым.

Небо живёт одним мгновением и их ограниченное количество.

Время бежит-бежит и не собирается останавливаться.

Тсуна улыбается каждому новому дню, каждому встречному человеку, каждому мафиози, который хочет получить за их поимку награду. Тсуна улыбается так много, что болят скулы. Тсуна загадочно улыбается Деймону, когда тот выныривает из своего личного помутнения, и просит не волноваться.

Говорят, перед смертью не надышишься — Тсуна готов попытаться.


	23. Chapter 23

Небо просит не нервничать и это уже отдельный повод для руки потянуться за оружием. Небо сидит в кабинете Главы Вендикаре и обезоруживающе улыбается, как умеет только оно: ярко, нежно, тепло. Небо помогает, оживляет нескольких Вендиче и те вновь становятся людьми.

Бермуда всё ещё с трудом в это верит, но выдаёт _людям_ новые имена и отпускает, потому что держать их здесь выше его сил. Бермуда смотрит на юное Небо с мудрыми глазами-звёздами и губы сами собой трогает улыбка — кажется, впервые за многие десятилетия. Бермуда не может отказать Небу, когда то просит прекратить на них охоту, и предлагает присоединиться в одном походе.

Пикник под сакурой в Намимори, где есть Тсуна, Деймон, Глава Вендикаре и его заместитель — нереален. По крайне мере, так думают все наблюдающие Вонголы, протирая глаза в шестой раз и проверяя себя на воздействие Тумана — миролюбивая картина никуда не исчезла. Лицо Аширы было бесценно.

Небо Ночи улыбается-улыбается, чувствуя, что время неумолимо движется вперёд.

_Полгода._

Ашира рассказывает, что повторная церемония пройдёт через пять дней, и если Тсуна придёт на неё, то очень поддержит брата, на чьих нервах играет репетитор, подливая масло в огонь. Тсуна обещает прийти и тащит с собой Хранителя. Видеть вытянувшиеся чопорные лица, которым никто не сообщал о воскрешении Первого Тумана Вонголы — того стоило. Вария сверлит их гневными взглядами, получая в ответ исключительно дружелюбие, отчего злится ещё больше. На словах о крови Примо Спейд фыркает, но Тсуна успешно наступает ему на ногу, как бы говоря, что сейчас не до очередных явлений правды народу. Хотят жить во лжи, пускай живут. Тсуна поздравляет брата, настоятельно прося Хранителей беречь своего идиота-босса — возмущение брата тонет в гомоне утвердительных ответов. Даже Хибари отвлёкся от сотой попытки убить Деймона взглядом, посмотрел на подростка внимательным холодным взглядом — _словно понял, что это просьба значит больше, чем должна_ — и сдержанно кивнул.

_Небо Ночи благодарно улыбнулось чужому сильному Облаку, оно теперь спокойно._

_Пять месяцев._

Тсуна понимает, что алкоголь это не его, когда берёт предложенный Спейдом бокал и едва не выплёвывает красное полусладкое вино обратно. Деймон _искренне_ смеётся и Тсуна лишь обиженно фыркает.

Когда Спейд притащил ящик спиртного разных градусов и вкусов — Тсуна испуганно икнул.

В целом, да, алкоголь это не его; утром Савада это особенно чётко осознал.

_Четыре месяца._

Тсуна взахлёб читает книги, едва ли не поселившись в библиотеке крупного немецкого города. Спейд безуспешно пытался вытащить своё Небо из плена печатных строчек, но потерпел сокрушительный крах в своём начинании. Деймон побеждёно положил голову на стол.

— Хоть вслух читай, что ли, — просит он под смешок подростка и тот начинает говорить.

У Неба голос приятный, ломающийся, глубокий. Его хочется слушать, позволять магии книжных полок и чарующего голоса захватить себя. Небо улыбается и строчки оживают в разуме, иллюзии принимают формы, то и дело кружась вокруг них и исчезая красивыми синими искрами. Тсуне полюбилось фэнтези.

_Три месяца._

У мамы день рождения и Тсуна притаскивает ей грузовик редких продуктов, десяток кулинарных книг со всего света и нанимает бригаду, чтобы в короткие сроки построить во дворе склад для всего этого добра. Ашира смотрит на брата с подозрением, Спейд выглядит так, словно лично загружал грузовик, а Тсуну душат в материнских объятиях. Оживлённые разговоры на тему готовки и различных блюд может поддержать только Бьянки, которой здесь нет, а потому внезапная профессиональная осведомлённость Тсуны сбивает с толку. Хранитель брата лишь пожимает плечами и говорит, что тот влюбился в книги. _Во все книги._ Даже научился читать по диагонали и усваивать в три раза больше информации. Реборн смотрит на своего ученика с предвкушающей улыбкой, Ашира вздрагивает и недовольно смотрит на смеющегося младшего брата.

_Тсуна считает, что надо успеть прочитать как можно больше, потому что времени в обрез._

На день рождения Аширы Тсуна каким-то невиданным образом — _Туман говорит, что он здесь не при чём_ — дарит машину, работающую на пламени. То что у Аширы нет опыта вождения — Тсуну не заботит; то что эта машина в единственном экземпляре, так как её ещё не изобрели — Тсуна пожимает плечами, говоря что-то о гениальных механиках, которых можно подкупить сладостями; то что в шестнадцать лет Ашире никто не выдаст права — уже не волнует его репетитора.

Учёба вождению происходит в тот же день: Ашира уверен, что стал заикой, а Реборну с Тсуной хоть бы хны — сидят весёлые и довольные, словно нашли в бардачке кнопку сохранения и радуются жизни теперь.

_Два месяца._

Небо Ночи прыгает от Вендикаре домой и обратно. Небо Ночи подпевает любимым песням, проходясь по коридорам тюрьмы, и не обращает внимания на несоответствия атмосферы и своего поведения. Небо Ночи старается успеть всё и сразу; быть везде и со всеми; запоминать, впитывать образы родных людей и дарить-дарить безвозмездно своё пламя.

_Один месяц._

Небо улыбается-улыбается, как будто его лицо не способно на другое выражение, а ещё признаётся в любви всем подряд.

Небо много смеётся и живёт-живёт мгновениями.

Небо смотрит ввысь, на звёзды и никогда не говорит: «Прощай».

_Один день._

Тсуна спокоен до невозможности, как будто кто-то наконец нашёл рычаг переключения у этого энергичного мальчишки и можно спокойно выдохнуть.

Небо улыбается всепрощающее, глаза непонятно за что извиняются, смех с нотками печали.

_Видели как умирают звёзды?_

Они сжигаются, сжимаются и взрываются, чтобы родиться заново. Сверхновая переливается невозможным сочетанием цветов и захватывает дух. Красота недоступная, невозможная, обладающая невероятной мощностью энергией.

Но.

Люди не звёзды.

Тсуна продолжает улыбаться и Кавахире, и Смерти в лицо.

Небо полное звёзд не является ими.

Оно не воскреснет из пепла, оно не мифическое создание, оно не облегчит боль, невысказанными словами.

Древний шаман знает лишь, что душа и пламя, как и любая другая энергия, не исчезает в никуда.


	24. Chapter 24

Как умирает сильное Небо чувствуют все: Вендиче замирают на своих местах, Бермуда фон Вихтенштайн сломал чашку в своей руке, Деймон Спейд болезненно схватился за грудь, Савада Ашира неверяще смотрит перед собой от подсказки интуиции, Бьякуран Джессо задумчиво повернулся к окну, проведя пальцем по кольцу Маре, пламенные-мафиози недоумённо оборачиваются, будто с одной конкретной стороны повеяло замогильным холодом.

Небо умирает без ран и крови, выглядя невинным заснувшим ребёнком. Небо умирает без боли и страха, не закрывая глаз — шаман медленно опускает чужие веки. Небо умирает с приятной улыбкой на устах и просит у всех прощения за свой уход.

Позади шамана появляются семеро младенцев. Он не поворачивается к ним, кратко радуя, что проклятие снято; всего лишь щёлкает пальцами, пустышки исчезают в слепящем свете и на месте детей появляются взрослые люди. Кавахира чувствует печаль, глядя на бледнеющее лицо — _всё ведь закончилось?_ Он исчезает с первым вопросом, чьё там тело, оставляя последних Аркобалено с мёртвым Небом, отдавшим жизнь за них и за будущее.

 _Есть такие люди, которые не заслуживали своей участи, да, Кавахира-сан?_ — шаман почти уверен, что слышал чужой голос рядом с собой.

Первым понимает всё и даже больше Реборн. Он не знает как, почему и зачем, но почти уверен, что мальчишка выменял свою жизнь на то, чтобы искоренить их проклятие раз и навсегда. Лучший киллер мира совершенно не представляет, как сообщить об этом ученику и маман; своих коллег приходится знакомить с ситуацией и картиной мира кратко-заочно. Скалл обмолвился, когда ловил этого мальчишку, тот показался ему либо адреналиновым наркоманом, либо умирающим — настолько безбашенным он был.

Тсуна продолжал улыбаться даже после смерти.

Тело забрали себе молчаливые и ещё более мрачные Вендиче. Дечимо Вонгола смог только коротко попрощаться, даже не представляя, как рассказать об этом матери. Хранители поддерживали своё Небо, но взять себя в руки Ашира смог лишь спустя пару дней, как ни странно, из-за Хибари, который вытащил его из комнаты, депрессии, и отправил работать. Похороны с пустым гробом он тоже взял на себя; Емицу в общих чертах всё сообщил Реборн, а Нане пришлось вкалывать успокоительное — _обыденная улыбка женщины стала неправильно-сломанной, такой же как у младшего сына весь последний год._

В мафиозном мире наступило короткое затишье, короткое время скорби по отважному Небу. Было чувство, что мир лишился чего-то очень важного, а потому имеет право на минуту молчания. Всех несогласных всегда ждёт камера в Вендикаре.

Вендиче возненавидели Аркобалено; возненавидели шамана ещё больше, когда он вручил им шкатулки; возненавидели весь дрянной мир, который всегда требует жертв. _Первыми умирают лучшие из лучших,_ — издеваясь, твердила выгравированная надпись на шкатулке Неба. Бермуда зло кривит губы в усмешке, если это утверждение верно, то лично он и Шахматноголовый умрут среди последних.

Вечность можно потратить на вендетту, когда поводов стало лишь больше.

Ненависть жжётся в груди, убивая всё хорошее, что проявилось за эти десять лет рядом с _их Небом._ Вендиче отравлены добровольно, Пламя Мрака имеет свою цену и они готовы её заплатить. Сколько бы времени на это ни ушло, сколько бы сил и жизней не полегло — они убьют шамана Тумана, отобравшего у них всё.

_Небо Ночи гниёт в гробу среди засохших цветов и мертвецы больше никогда не увидят света._


	25. Chapter 25

Деймон Спейд презирал жизнь, улыбки и тепло. Деймон Спейд зубоскалил на любую помощь и с ненавистью смотрел на Вендиче. Деймон Спейд не держался ни за что, погружаясь на самое дно ведомого омута, словно нарываясь на новую запечатку в лёд и выкинутого ключа своей личной тёмной камеры.

В последний раз он был таким со смерти Елены. В последний раз всех ненавидел после смерти Джотто. В последний раз он помнил что-то хорошее лишь в звёздных глазах Неба.

Прошло десять грёбаных лет, пролетели как одно мучительное мгновение. Сильному Туману не грозит старость, а потому можно потратить, как минимум, половину вечности на поиски ублюдочного шамана. И плевать, что сказали Аркобалено, что всё поведение Тсуны так и кричало об этом, плевать-плевать-плевать — Деймон Спейд хочет убивать.

В него врезается что-то мелкое и до жути неуклюжее — Деймон думает, что сейчас на одного гражданского станет меньше, в руку привычно ложится рукоять косы.

— Привет, — бесстрашно улыбаются ему и поднимают необыкновенные неповторимые глаза, — _будешь моим другом?_ — звучит слишком по-детски от мальчика восьми-девяти лет. Светлые блондинистые волосы, бледные веснушки, горящие голубые глаза, яркая дружелюбная улыбка и протянутая рука.

Деймон Спейд думает, что окончательно спятил, когда пожимает маленькую ручку и чувствует, что его вытаскивает из тьмы родное небесное пламя.

_Звёзды не умирают — они перерождаются._

Найт Скай улыбается, радуясь своему первому другу и игнорируя появившийся, обыденный для Альбиона, туман.

_— Даже если и пропаду, то вернусь — нет такого места откуда бы я не вернулся. Ты мне веришь?_   
_— Верю ли я в перерождение? Ты это хочешь спросить?_   
_(11 часть)_

**Конец.**


End file.
